Curse or Fate?
by Jolteon Master
Summary: Andrew goes for a jog but gets more pain from it than gain. R&R Please. Morph fiction.
1. Curse or Fate

**CURSE OR FATE**

**Alright I took a gander at my story traffic, and guess what? I noticed that _some _people aren't reviewing. If you don't like it REVIEW! If you do like it STILL REVIEW!**

**DJ: Oh dear. He's getting quite angry. I'd best review.**

**CURSE OR FATE?**

"Sammy, hurry up will ya?"

"I'm putting on my face!"

"What face?"

"Shut up Andrew!" She said this while at the same time she was throwing a straightening iron at my head with surprisingly good aim.

"Okay, okay just hurry up." That was Sammy, crazy girl but my best friend. I happen to be, if anyone cares, Andrew, fourteen, blue-eyed, blond, with a slim build. Yes I'm a boy.

"I'm ready for our jog now let's go." The fourteen year-old athlete walked in with very little makeup on, also blond and blue eyed. Somehow she commanded total attention from the room, even though I was the only one in the room. We've been friends since the playpen, literally. Our parents had been best buds in school and decided to make their children be friends also. I noticed that she was beautiful around fifth grade but I never told her. Kind of that "don't date a best friend" rule.

"Finally, what could take a girl so long to put on so little makeup?" Sammy gave me a mischievous look and winked.

"It just takes that long to look this cute." I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go already." She slipped into her jogging jersey and started running to the door.

"Come on Slowpoke." I guess I should explain what we're doing. Ever since middle school Sammy and I have taken our Saturdays to take a mile long jog through Takatak Forest. She did it to stay fit during the summer and winter. I told her that's why I did it also but I really just did it to be with her, I truthfully don't care about fitness. I was just blessed with a really good metabolism.

"Cheer up I know its a little cold but maybe we can catch some pokemon while we're there." Oh yeah I forgot to mention we both live in the pokemon world but instead of going on a journey like most we decided to stay at home and get school over with. Then go on our journey's. It was our senior year so we were already planning everything.

"Yeah _sure_ we will, we've been "trainers" for three years and still no pokemon." Sammy rolled her eyes at me.

"That's only because we don't have any starter pokemon." Apparently you don't get any unless you leave home.

"Come on be optimistic for once, maybe we'll see a weak one. Oh look we're here." She smiled and skipped to the sign stating "Now entering Takatak Forest!" I just walked over trying not to be embarrassed by Sammy.

"All right let's go!" I rushed her into the forest. It was half a mile to the end of the forest and another half mile back, and in between was a fork in the road where Sammy and I parted ways.

"Well _au revoir_ Andrew."

"Until we meet again Sammy." Sammy always took a left while I insisted on taking the right. What she didn't know was that her path was longer so I could walk and enjoy the Pidgey fluttering in the trees. She didn't know that her route was longer because I walked and we met at the same time. I jogged until she was out of sight and slowed down. I put my hands in my pockets and watched the Butterfree flutter to and fro. I breathed in deeply and thought about what pokemon I would like for my starter. I could go with a tough looking Treecko, or maybe a sophisticated looking Piplup, or I could go for the powerful Charmander. For a small town we had some good options for starter pokemon.

I was thinking of all this when around the corner a small shack appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Small shelves hung in front of the shop holding small trinkets and jewelry. The shack was old and was tilted at a weird angle. An old wrinkly woman with a weird accent popped up behind me.

"Welcome to Carla Kay's Shop of Mystery. What you want?"

"AHH!! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She looked innocent and smiled although I could tell she was gonna laugh later.

"Carla is sorry you want anyting?"

"When did this shop get here?" She smiled and avoided the question.

"I move in to sell...tings."

"But that doesn't explain..." She looked at me sternly.

"ENOUGH you want anyting?" I backed off and wandered through her shelves. I was looking through a book explaining how to use Charmander tail for disease, when a necklace caught my eye. Now I'm not one for jewelry but this necklace wasn't normal it had a mysterious lure to it. I picked up the necklace by the chain and held it to the light. It had a Jolteon enlaiden within a circle of lightning bolts, the detail was perfect in every way. The necklace was made of some sort of granite, although it didn't look very familiar. But it didn't really matter, I knew I had to have it.

"How much is this?" She looked at me all business-like and said plainly.

"Ten thousand pokeyen."

"WHAAAAAT?! Are you serious?"

"If you no like you can leave." I tried to set the necklace down and walk away, but every time I got to far something would tug at my heart, hard. But when I went near the necklace some kind of euphoria washed over me. I would never stoop to stealing but I had to have that necklace. It was like I would somehow die if I didn't have it. I lifted my head to the air and took a loud sniff.

"Do you smell something burning?" She sniffed the air and to my luck seemed to notice something.

"Oh no te mice be burnin'" She looked scared and ran into her shack. I quickly picked up a box of Pidgey earrings I thought Sammy would like and put the necklace in with them.

"Strange I be havin berries tenight." She walked out looking confused and saw the box in my hand she smiled.

"Ah earrings for a special someone?"

"No just thought they would look nice for my mom." She shrugged.

"Ten pokeyen." Oh sure ten for earrings but ten _thousand_ for a necklace?! I paid her and ran off hopefully not to fast to make her suspicious. I looked at my watch, great I was going to be late for Sammy.

**Well there you go. Whether you liked it or not please review.** **I know you who haven't been reviewing. I've seen you on my traffic viewer. REVIEW!!**


	2. Uh oh

**Ok redo on this chapter. Hopefully this will appease all you reviewers. I WILL FINISH THIS. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!**

OUCH!

"Why dat little scoundrel! How dare he steal from Carla!!"

Carla stomped out her tantrum, running back and forth in her tiny shack.

"Fine he will pay in time."

Carla reached under her tiny table, so rickety the dust alone almost tipped it over. Carla pulled out her crystal ball, it was untouched by dust and shone with the brilliance of a million diamonds.

"Ahh, sweet relief, it has been so long."

She carefully set the ball so that it would not roll off. She backed off and moved to her chest with delicate pictures carved into the oak. The thing about the chest was that it was completely sealed shut, there was no crack or lock or anything. Carla shut her eyes and slowly waved her hand over the chest. "Eemlinch, clohertink, mochsonatim na!"

The chest snapped open and a musk rose from the opening, smelling of the thousands of wars, gambles, and dungeons it had been through. Carla carefully moved into the chest, picking up her dress so as not to trip. She put one foot in and then the other and slowly she moved down into the chest. Ten minutes later, after many bangs and crashes from in the chest, Carla rose from the chest and shut the top, sealing itself once more until it was needed again. Carla held out the gold stand in front of her, it was made from the crowns of fallen kings and queens and carved by the ancient Poketians.

The stand was perfect, the carvings were beautiful, they were of all the legendary pokemon, they were all in battle with one another. Dialga and Palkia were blasting balls of energy at each other, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza were throwing their elements at each other, even Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were battling. Only two rose above, Celebi and Jirachi slept above all other pokemon waiting to be awoken.

Carla set the stand on top of her table, all the dust on the table lifted up and drifted neatly to the trash can. Carla picked up the crystal ball and sat it upon the stand. As soon as the ball touched the stand a brilliant light screamed from the crystal and as the light dimmed a fog swirled inside the crystal. Carla sat beside the table and placed her hands on the ball.

"Now let's see where t' little thief is gone."

The fog lifted and Andrew was running through the forest. He was red and you could see that the box was hidden in his jacket. Carla stared hard at the crystal and spoke in an ancient language from before the Poketians.

"Very well you steal Carla's necklace t'en necklace steal your life!"

Andrew

"I'm surprised the old hag didn't chase after me."

He decided to stop and catch his breath for a minute.

"I'm probably far enough away to look at the necklace."

He pulled out the necklace, the light shone off the granite in a beautiful yet slightly dangerous manner. He wrapped it around his neck and ran as fast as he could. Sammy would almost be at the meeting point.

He got there just in time to meet see Sammy jog around the corner. Andrew bent over and took several deep breaths. Sammy noticed.

"Are you okay? Do you need my emergency inhaler or should I call the hospital?"

Andrew started gasping and grabbing his throat. "Oh my God, Andrew are you okay?!" Sammy started pulling out her inhaler and dialing 911, at the same time, that takes talent. Which Sammy had plenty of she always did perfectly in whatever she did from public services to acting in the school plays. Andrew stopped gasping and grinned at Sammy.

"You jerk I was actually scared about you!" Sammy punched Andrew in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! Well thanks for the welcome party."

"You scared me don't expect to gain without pain."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway here." He showed the earrings to Sammy.

"Oh my God, Andrew they're beautiful. Thank you so much, but how did you afford them they must have cost like a thousand poke yen."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok, well thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Andrew turned bright red. He couldn't even speak. Sammy also blushed and they both started jogging. They jogged for the next few hours, enjoying the sun filtering through the trees and the wild pokemon popping up here and there. The last stretch of the jog was always shaded, cool, and filled with forest pokemon. Andrew took off in a run going ahead of Sammy. She smiled and took off after Andrew easily taking the lead. They both laughed and ran like maniacs.

But they both stopped cold. In front of them was a Jolteon, but what stopped them was the color of the Jolteon. It was black and red where the yellow and white should have been, and the eyes glowed with an evil red. It's body sparked with blue electricity. They were stuck, literally it had paralyzed them both.

**Man I feel re ENERGIZED. I am ready to work on the next chapter now. WOO!!**

**Dark Jolteon: I hope you don't plan on embarrassing us throughout the entire story.**

**HAHA! You know it.**

**Dark Jolteon: 'Sigh' fine just don't make me sound to evil ok?**

**Well the reviewers will have to decide that. **


	3. Ouch!

Then it attacked, for Andrew it was like everything had gone into slow motion. His blood went cold, the Jolteon was moving with a malicious look in it's eyes. At first it circled them, just to scare them. Sammy, to say the least, was scared yet angry at the same time, she felt like she should run from the creature, but also felt that she could just beat the thing to a bloody pulp.

Andrew just felt numb, he had no clue what was happening, just that a pokemon was circling them. Then the pokemon circled around to Andrew, and to Andrew it looked like the Jolteon actually grinned at him. The pokemon very slowly, without losing eye contact with the two teenagers, made its way back to where it had started.

Then it sat. Sammy looked ready to burst, she had turned red and could barely reason anymore, like she usually did when her adrenaline moved.

"Well? Come on then!" She sounded more angry than challenging at it.

It didn't take that kindly. Not a second after Sammy spoke the Jolteon jumped off its heels and lunged at Sammy. He toppled her over and stood on her chest. Sammy just glared at it straight in the eyes.

"Hey Jerkeon, you scared to take on the big guys that you have to fight the girls? Come get ME." He couldn't believe he had said that, what was he thinking!?

The Jolteon seemed to contemplate finishing Sammy AND Andrew but decided to start with the one he had been assigned to bite. The Jolteon made sure that Sammy wouldn't be trouble with a good Thunderwave. Then it turned its attention on Andrew, Andrew had tried to look brave and actually seemed to puzzle the Jolteon for a minute, before it smelled the fear.

It grinned at Andrew and threw back its head howled louder than the howl of a professionally trained pokemon, which can reach up to the volume of standing next to a commercial plane taking off. Andrew and Sammy both grimaced and tried to hold in screams, all around them the pokemon of the forest ran of flew away thinking they were in the presence of some god.

But it was more like a demon. It stopped howling abruptly and lunged at Andrew without warning. It threw Andrew on his back also, once on top the Jolteon took pleasure in what it was planning to do, it carefully breathed in the adolescent being, then it stood next to him, lifted its leg and relieved itself on his waist.

Andrew was to scared to be angry or even disgusted by the Jolteon, but Sammy wasn't. She couldn't believe that this pokemon was urinating on her best friend and humiliating him. But that wasn't all the Jolteon had planned.

Next it found a nice place, carefully padding the body with its paw, finally landing on Andrew's thin midsection. It savagely attacked the chest and stomach, the first bite was filled with malice and other dark feelings. Then the beast took great care to deliver as much pain to Andrew as possible. This meant that the creature broke the skin, but only after torturing by nipping and scratching first.

Sammy was forced to watch as her best friend was literally torn apart by a monster. She fought and fought against the paralysis as hard as she could. Then she felt it, her fingers had moved. She kept moving those fingers until the movement flowed to her arm then her right side then eventually her whole body.

Sammy stood up and ran to Andrew, who by know had simply blacked out. She reacted with years of martial arts training and athletics. Sammy kicked the hell out the Jolteon, the first kick made direct contact with the ribs, then she attacked the face. The Jolteon had never expected this and at first was shocked, then angry. It had already bitten its victim it could attack whatever it wanted know.

The Jolteon latched its teeth onto Sammy's shin and scratched up her entire leg. This, in turn, made Sammy kick harder until the beast let go of her and ran off into the woods.

Sammy knelt to Andrew screaming at herself on the inside.

"Andrew, oh my god, I am so sorry, I should have been stronger." Sammy quickly gathered herself and moved to action after years of First Aid training. Sammy picked up her phone, complete with mini computer screen. As Sammy dialed 911 a lovely, brown haired woman smiled from the screen.

"Hello, how can I help?"

"My friend's been attacked."

"Ok, calm down, what weapon did the attacker use."

"No, no, it wasn't human it, was a pokemon."

There was silence on the line for a second. "Oh...my…God. Where are you I'll have a dispatch right away."

"We're at Takatak forest."

"I'm sorry I can only get them to the front can you get your friend to the front?"

"Yes." With that Sammy shut the phone off and turned her attention to Andrew.

Sammy took off her sweatshirt and ripped it to shreds using her knife. With those strips she laid them down on Andrew to hopefully slow the flow of blood. Sammy prepared herself for what she would do next, this would be more than she had ever bench pressed before. Sammy carefully bent her knees and lifted Andrew up with a strength she wasn't sure she had. The next few minutes were a blur, Sammy began running as fast as the weight of Andrew would allow her. As she made it to the front of the forest an ambulance pulled up and two men jumped out.

"Thank you for getting him this far, we'll take him from here." The first guy grabbed Andrew and I immediately felt how sore I was from carrying him.

"Hey don't pass out on us now come on get in the back." Sammy climbed into the back with her best friend's body barely breathing and being connected to many contraptions.

{------------}

Far back in the forest Carla grinned at the deed she had done. In the front came a discolored Jolteon also grinning and ready for command.

"Good job Jimalakar, you have deserved your reward." Carla moved back into her infinite shack until she finally found what she had been looking for. The book seemed huge in her small hands and the words in it were bigger.

"Alright Jimalakar, as you know the transformation will take a week so you must be patient. Do you have t'e hair?" The creature approached with a lock of hair in its teeth. Carla took the hair in her hands.

"Very well let's begin." As she began reading a strong wind shut the shack door leaving the woman and the beast in solitude.


	4. Yellow Side of The Rainbow

**Allright it took me and my alter ego to finally write the longest chapter yet for my story.**

**Dark Jolteon: I kept telling him to get off his lazy butt, but would he listen NOO.**

**Okay that's enough out of you.**

**DJ: Please you can't get rid of me.**

**Ok, really thanks for the help but now you're just getting on my nerves. Okay while I sort out my schizophrinia you all just enjoy the story. Also I promise that from this point on this story will be told in Andrews POV.**

The Yellow Side of the Rainbow

A small slit of light crossed my vision it was like fire to me so my eyes quickly shut again. What happened I feel like…like…I dunno what _did_ happen? I squeezed my eyes hard to try and remember what had happened. I tried for ten minutes before I gave up. "_Ok fine then where am I?," _I cracked my eyes open and forced them to stay open until my eyes adjusted. I…was…in…a…hospital room. Then it all came pouring into me like a waterfall move used by a Garydos. I shot straight up in my bed. "Where is it!?

WHERE?!," "Whoa, whoa there kid settle down." I looked up into the tan, kind face of a doctor.

"Where…"

"Is it?" he chuckled.

"Don't worry your at Chansey Hospital you're safe."

I lay back down on the all to clean bed. "Where's Sammy is she ok?"

He smiled, "Actually she should be coming right…about…now!"

Then Sammy walked in as if on cue, then she saw me. It took ten Chansey's to pull her off me.

"Oh Andrew I'm so glad you're ok! Ohh thank you so much Dr. Sanchez!" The tan doctor blushed a little.

"It was nothing really. You had us scared for a little bit there though. Why don't I just step out for a little bit?" He took his notepad and walked out of the room.

"Oh Andrew I can't believe you taking on that Jolteon, if you can call it that, you were so…"

I jutted in "Brave, heroic, handsome?"

She glared at me, "So stupid! Do you know how worried your family and mine have been!?" This time it took twenty MACHOPS before she calmed down.

I smiled a bit at he, "So how long have I been in here?" Her face put on a solemn expression "About a week." I was shocked _a week, _how had I been in a coma that long. I had a concussion once after Brandon and a skateboarding accident, but I didn't stay asleep for more than an hour then.

"We thought you weren't gonna come back at one point, then Dr. Sanchez felt a small heartbeat from you." She smiled slightly at the mention of the good doctor.

"When do I get out of here?"

Dr. Sanchez walked in again. "Actually you're getting out today."

"TODAY!? But don't you need to keep me for…like…testing and stuff?"

"I pulled a few strings with the Board and you can leave whenever you want."

I grinned, glad I wouldn't have to stay in this sterile freak house anymore. "Thank you."

}------------------------{

The first day of school was a hard one, not because I had so much work to do but because of everyone staring at me. A pokemon attacking in foreign parts was out of the ordinary sure, but one attacking HERE was unheard of. Our town was built on the sacred land of Celebi, the traveler of time. There is an ancient legend that our first villagers were led by Celebi from a time of great destruction in a hope that they would protect the future, with them they brought pokemon that had been long extinct, so all the pokemon and humans lived in harmony around here. There truly wasn't any use for poke balls because most pokemon just naturally bonded to a human. Any pokemon attacks here were just plain...unheard of.

Also it was kind of embarrassing having Sammy refuse to let me out of her sight.

"Sammy you can't follow me in here it's the MENS restroom."

"Fine but if you're not out in five minutes I'm coming in." She laid back against the cool tile and stared at her watch. "I'm counting."

I walked into the refreshing solitude of the boys room which is kind of ironic since I usually avoid it. For one it smells like it hasn't been cleaned in ten years and also, only three of the five toilets work; which with a school of 100 boys and one bathroom makes it kind of hard. Yeah that's our school for you, the paint is cracked, the teachers old and stiff, and it's so old that some say it was made before Dialga was born. I didn't really need to use the bathroom I just needed a moment to myself, which was easy to get since most guys also avoided the restroom. I stood in front of one of the old, cracked mirrors splashing some water on my face. As my hands ran across my face I realized that the few hairs that I had managed to grow the past few months in the attempt of a mustache, were gone, my face was smooth as a babies face.

"What the?" I looked deep into the mirror and tried to look for any excess body hair. I lifted my shirt and I had no armpit or chest hair, I even ran into one of the stalls to double check. "I have no extra hair, what the heck is going on?!" I cooled myself down telling myself that they may have ran me through some chemotherapy for some bizarre reason that left my head hair. I cooled down with my lame excuse and calmly walked out to a frantic Sammy.

"Do you know how long you were in there?!" I shaked and tried to answer but...

"No don't answer I know men need their "privacy" or whatever, I almost sent someone in to check on you!!" She screamed so loud a few teachers popped their head out from the END of the hall. I was backed against the wall with Sammy breathing in my face.

"N…now S…Sammy just calm down I…,"

"I know I'm just worried about you okay? Come on let's go home." At this point she had grabbed her bag and was headed to the door. But several of the guys saw Sammy and I come out, including Brandon my best friend, besides Sammy of course. As Sammy and I walked home Brandon jogged up to us laughing.

"Haha, dude do you two know how cute you look together?" Too bad for him that he had forgotten Sammy's temper was like a Gyrados'.

"Well look who it is, Mr. Funny Man if you wanna make fun of something why don't you go look in a mirror?" She and Brandon always had a love, hate relationship, they loved me and hated each other.

"I don't need a mirror I can just look at _your_ face for a good laugh." Brandon leaned back looking victorious.

"Please, you don't laugh you cry because you know any girl would rather go to this than you." Sammy smiled and waited for a reply, when there wasn't one she laughed and ran up to our home.

Yes, it is _our _house, it's a duplex. Our families got along with each other very well my parents and Sammy's parents ate out every month to discuss us kids and work. Sammy's family included her, her older sister, Cory, her parents, and the family pet, a Glameow. My family had me, my parents, and our pokemon a Magikarp, they got it at a fair.

"Hey Brandon I need you to get something from your house for tomorrow, kay?"

Brandon nodded, "Sure dude see ya tomorrow and good luck with the Aerodactyl."

I smiled and ran to catch up with Sammy, everyone always joked that we would be the prom queen and king this year, and that we were meant for each other. But we were just friends. We burst into my house like we usually did. "Hey mom, we're home!" My mom had been on super maternal instinct after the "accident" and was down the stairs faster than we made it past the threshold.

"Sweety, are you alright? You didn't feel dizzy or nautious at school today did you?"

I sighed, "No mom and I ate plenty and Sammy watched out for me all day."

She looked at me hard but seemed satisfied, " Ok honey, so what do you want for dinner?"

{--------------------}

It was the weekend so I had plenty of time to do...nothing. It was Friday night and my teachers, for once in my life, DIDN'T give out homework for the weekend. I was so bored I just needed something to do.

I was in my bedroom with it's faded blue color and small desk for homework and occasionally surfing the Internet, but I preferred to be doing something active. I just sat back in my bed tossing my soccerball up to the ceilling. "Man, I never thought a person could get this bored." I sighed and rolled over with my soccerball. I noticed the moon rise up, at our duplex we have a huge set of plains in the backyard, which were perfect for soccer and barbeques. The moon lit up the entire plain even though the it wasn't even full tonight. It's beauty made me take in the reality of how beautiful the pokemon world was, I just wish I had an actual pokemon to share it with.

I could have left and gone adventuring with a pokemon of my own, my parents had fully supported me. But Sammy wasn't going to do it, her family was worried she was to young to be out on her own, they barely trusted Cory, who was now a first rate pokemon breeder. So I had told my parents I wanted to finish my education and wait to be a trainer. I sighed and stared out to the moon.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain run through my spine, it felt like my spine was being twisted from inside my body. I wanted to scream and yell but something kept my voice mute. I felt my bones snap in several places, the pain was like being drilled by a jackhammer, moving the bones with some rusty pliers, and sticking them together with ducktape then removing the tape. Part of my spine and half of my bones simply disappeared, I don't know how I know, it was just like the bones had turned to bubbles and the bubbles floated up and out of my body. My skin shortened or lengthened like taffy wherever it needed.

At this point I was in so much pain and confusion I threw myself out of my second story window. The pain of landing was nothing compared to what was happening to my body. The skin finally finished but then I felt my tailbone elongate, it felt like it was bursting out of my skin, I was in tears just curled into a fetal position waiting for the pain to end. I still had my clothes on as the rearranging had not ripped off my clothes...yet. Next thing I knew it was like a million billion little needles drove through my skin and not sharp and quick, no, these were dull and slow to pierce through. They even tore through all my clothes dicing them to shreds. But that wasn't the end the last part was my teeth were slowly sucked up into my gums, then they were morphed inside my gums and pierced back through sharper and longer. It took maybe half-an-hour before the pain subsided.

I shakily stood, but I couldn't stand on my two legs but had to stand up on four. I looked down to the ground and noticed my...forefeet I guess and noticed that they looked like DOG'S feet. I shook my head I didn't know what to think so I did what comes naturally, I ran from my problems. It was unsophisticated and just plain dumb I know, but I didn't know what else to do. I mean what do you do? Go to your parents and say "My feet turned into dog's feet?" Yeah right. So I ran long and hard, it was hard at first seeing as how I had to learn to walk with FOUR legs now, but I ran to the end of the plains and into the woods confused and looking for answers.

**DJ: Wow I think I read more drama off a cereal box. **

**Gee thanks for the support but let's see how our readers liked it.**

**DJ: Fine if you want opinions worse than mine.**

**I told you keep nice or back in the head with you. Anyway while I try to relax with tea and honey you all just R&R see ya next time.**


	5. Run

**Oh, Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoy both the new chapter and my updated chapters also. For those who haven't been reviewing...START REVIEWING!!**

**Dark Jolteon: His temper's going off again. You better review unless you want trouble.**

**Just read the story, right now.**

Run

All I could feel was the wind going through my hair. Which was now all over my _body_! I kept running just hoping to get away from whatever had caused my pain. I know stupid right? But I just couldn't stop running, not only because I was scared but the running was like some kind of a high for me. I still kept running, every single primal instinct in my being told me to keep running until I passed out… or ran into something, to bad the latter happened.

I hit it before I saw it and when I ran headlong into it I smelled it's fur, it was intoxicating not overly powerful, but very…nice.

"BAM!!" I was thrown onto my back while it didn't move at all.

"Hey watch it!" I looked up and saw a…a Jolteon.

I quickly stood up and backed away as fast as I could. "Stay… stay back ok?"

The Jolteon looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong with you? Hey you're a Jolteon too. Haven't seen another Jolteon for a while."

I was still scared and attracted at the same time so I just kept quiet. The other Jolteon just kept looking at me like I was some freak.

"Ok. Fine then. My name's Joan." The _she _Jolteon now turned around and pushed her tail out. I just sat there wondering if she was going to the bathroom or something.

Then she looked at me. "Well? Aren't you going to sniff?" I looked at her like _she _was the crazy one this time.

"What don't you say hello to anyone?" I was thinking "_I do but I say it normally." _But I thought it would be smarter to keep quiet about who I was for a while.

"Um…no." She looked at me like I was crazy, again.

"So you don't know how to say hello? What were you raised in a city?"

"Yes, I was." Which of course we know is true. She looked shocked though.

"Then what are you doing out here?" I was stuck now, what could I say?

"I'd rather not talk about it." I thought that that was pretty sly.

"Oh, they threw you out huh? It's ok." She looked sympathetic and came over close to me. "Hey I have an idea, why don't I help you adjust to the wild?" Uh, oh, now I was really stuck, if I refused she would either be crushed or suspicious, and if I said sure I might be stuck here. Which at this point seemed pretty smart.

"Yeah that would be nice thanks." I smiled at her, she smiled back very comfortingly.

"Ok, come with me I'll show you where I live." Joan headed towards the darker part of the forest. I followed close behind her, if I got lost here I would definitely be in trouble. She kept going further and further into the forest. I noticed other pokemon now, there were several Oddishes and Zubats running around. But what was weird was that they talked now. I heard several conversations on berries, the danger of certain trainers, and even legends about the Legendaries. Then Joan dove into a bush, I hesitated for a minute then her head popped out and motioned me over. I dove into the bush.

It was a cave. A cave hidden inside a bush, brilliant. The inside was decorated the best a pokemon can, which is pretty good. The floor had a leaf rug, which was soft yet dry. The walls had little drawings, which weren't half bad for a pokemon without a thumb. The place even had a Volbeat to light it up.

"Is the Volbeat…?" I was worried the poor thing was dead. Joan smiled and giggled.

"No, that's my roommate, Voltra, just tap on her if you want the light off."

I was amazed. "Wow this place is beautiful. I can't believe you were able to make this."

She smiled proudly. "Let me tell you it wasn't easy, but it was definitely worth it." She lay down on the floor and put her head down. "Well, take a spot anywhere that's good for you."

I lay down, rather clumsily, next to her. "Thanks." She smiled again.

"You're welcome. Hey I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

I didn't even think about lying to her this time. "Andrew." She giggled.

"Weird name for a Jolteon." That was the last thing she said for the night.

I watched as she fell asleep and I quietly tapped the Volbeat.

**Let me tell you, it feels so good to finally have this one up. I feel fired up and ready to write even more, so review people!**

**DJ: At least the story cooled his temper but now I have an ego to kill.**

**Yeah, yeah I got rid of you I thought.**

**DJ: Please it'll take more than therapy to get rid of me.**

**Whatever, just review people.**


	6. Changes

**Finally I am so sorry for all the time I took.**

**DJ: I warned him everyone would leave and he jumped right up.**

**Yeah, it took some motivation. But now it's ready have fun reviewers.**

Changes

I woke to a sudden burst of light. Apparently my tail, oh God I have a _tail_, had turned on Voltra. Joan kept sleeping despite the bright light; I guess she was used to her own tail disturbing Voltra.

I stood up and nearly fell remembering I have four legs now. I carefully walked towards the door. I decided that it would be best if I left before Joan, or Voltra, woke up. Then I heard someone cleaning their throat. I turned around and Voltra had woken up, and she looked really angry.

"You know it's rude to leave a light on. Also where are you going?" She looked straight through me, like she was looking at my soul.

"Um, I didn't think about the light, and I was just going out for some air." I took a deep breath hoping she would believe me. She looked at me furiously.

"Well why don't we just go around and turn on all the Volbeat's and Lumina's tails then! It's not like they'll mind! Well good night I guess I'll just turn myself off!" She did just that. Since I was now a pokemon it didn't get to dark, but I still walked carefully.

I made it out eventually without disturbing Joan. The moon allowed a lot of light so I could see all the other pokemon around me. Most were nocturnal pokemon, but there were a few day pokemon just out late. I just stared straight up at the moon.

"What's happening to me?" I was sad and confused. I had no clue why this was happening all I knew was that I was now a Jolteon.

I quickly made my way back the way Joan had brought me. I needed to give my parents some comfort, somehow. I reached the spot Joan had found me and stood there for a minute. Still thinking how I might tell my parents what happened. I started to run in the direction of my house, deciding that I might as well just play it all by ear.

As I was running I noticed something, a whole lot of something's as a matter of fact. All my senses just seemed to burst. I could smell every fruit and flower, I could see every Oddish, Bellosom, and Noctowl, plus I could hear the cries of new born pokemon in the night. I didn't want to stop running I felt like I was in some amazing nirvana.

But I saw an ending in the woods much earlier than I would have liked. I burst out into the plain and saw the duplex. I was scared, what was I going to do. Would they put a leash on me? Would they put a doggy door in for me? I guess I wouldn't have to go to school anymore.

I ran to the front of the house ready to face what would happen. I turned behind me and saw the sun start to come up, it was beautiful. Then I felt something in me. It didn't hurt rather it felt relieving. It was like a had been carrying some big pressure and it was coming off. I felt my spine grow, I couldn't believe it! I stood up on two legs and my feet and hands grew back out to normal size. I felt my ears move back down my face and shrink back down into my head. All of the fur on my body fell off and I was left completely bald except for my head.

I cried, tears fell down my face like crazy. Then I remembered I was naked. I took the key from under the mat and opened the door. I quickly ran upstairs headed straight for my room. I stood frozen when I heard the bed in my parents room creak. If they caught me like this I was going to have some major explaining to do. The room was silent and I quickly moved to my bedroom.

I got in and shut the door. Thank God it was the weekend, I could sleep in. I got into a fresh pair of pajamas, my favorite pair, they were black with subtle waves on them. I buttoned up my shirt ready for a nice sleep, then when I put on the pants I realized I had a problem.

Below my back and right above my butt a huge tail stood out.

"Oh, crap."

**Dum, dum, du dum. Weird right, ok I know the other wereevee stories do that to but the difference is, I WILL FINISH!**

**DJ:Surrrre. Roll my eyes. Just so you get the hint.**

**Yeah yeah anyway you go reviewers.**


	7. Tell

**Oh boy, oh boy. I can feel it I may finish this soon. (Don't quote me on that)**

**DJ: Quoted and noted. Mwahaha.**

**I promise you, therapist.**

Tell

After an hour into my Saturday and two bottles of hairspray, I was able to keep the yellow nightmare down so I could stuff it in the back of my pants.

Great apparently every time I change a little piece of Jolteon stays with me, and I don't know when I might change again. It could be at night, a full moon (I don't remember what the moon looked like), or does it just happen whenever?

I knew one thing, I had to tell someone. I ran down the hallway and out the door as fast as I could.

"Andrew? Where are you going?" I froze, it was Mom.

"Umm, I'm going to see Brandon, Mom."

"Ok, have fun."

****************************

Andrew ran out the door. His mom stood at the door for a little while until his dad came up behind her.

"Do you think we should tell him we saw what happened last night?" Andrew's dad stood still for a little while.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." She nodded and slowly shut the door.

*********************

I ran down the dirt road to Brandon's house. It was a small, quaint house with a beautiful garden blooming with tulips, roses, and humungous vegetables. The garden was all Brandon and his dad had left of his mom, she had passed away a couple of years ago. She had been a beautiful woman whose laugh was like chimes in the wind, she had been a master gardener who had won every county fair. Ok, I had had a small crush on her, but that is another matter. His dad's Bellossom really helped keep the garden alive after her death. It is amazing what pokemon can do.

I had to talk to Brandon. I walked up to the door and knocked on it as loud as I could, Brandon and his dad were not early risers, it took a lot to get them up. I kept knocking for a few minutes until Brandon answered, dreary eyed and in his pajamas.

"Dude, it's ten o'clock what are you doing waking us up so early?" I chuckled, sometimes Brandon was just to weird to be real.

"Brandon I have a problem I need to show you. Now." I tried to look as urgent as possible, which resulted in Brandon laughing.

"Dude, what was that? Your serious face?" He laughed some more. "Okay you've got me up, give me a few minutes." He shut the door and five minutes later he came out in casual jeans and a rock-and-roll t-shirt.

"Good, let's go." We started walking down the road towards the park. His tan skin actually glistened in the sun, Brandon was the biggest chick magnet in school. Every girl drooled over him, except Sammy of course. He had muscles from working with his dad every day plus a tan from working in the sun. His dark hair had small curls in it, yet with all his looks he still kept a , slightly, humble demeanor.

"Ok dude, what did you wake me up for?"

"Brandon I need you to not laugh at me, ok? Last night I turned into a Jolteon." Brandon stopped walking and stood still for a second. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ok Andrew, surrrre you turned into a Jolteon." He kept laughing until he caught my glare.

"I'm not kidding! I turned into a Jolteon!" Brandon knew me well, he knew when I was serious.

"I'm going to need proof man." I grabbed him and dragged him into the woods.

"Fine you want proof? Here!" I quickly turned around and pulled my pants down. At first Brandon put his hands over his eyes.

"DUDE!! What the heck?"

"Just look." He took his hands down and saw my tail. For once Brandon was speechless. He carefully reached out and touched it. he took a deep breath.

"Andrew, what happened?" I pulled my pants up and turned back to face him.

"I told you I turned into a Jolteon, and when I got back I had this tail, I think that every time I change a piece of the Jolteon is left." I felt sad, could this take over my humanity?

Brandon looked understanding, which is rare for him. He put an arm around me.

"Listen, I understand man. Butm, why didn't you tell Sammy first?"

"Are you crazy?! I can't show a girl this! She might think I'm a monster." Brandon punched me.

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that? Cory has been you're friend since the play crib, she will understand." He was right, I hate when he's right, because when he is he always rubs it in.

"I'm right, right? Oh yeah! Ha-ha." Brandon did his own little happy dance while I stood there and shook my head.

"Ok, you're right, Brandon can you come to my house tonight? You know just in case?" Brandon smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You know it, Andrew." He shook my hand and we hurried back. I had to tell Sammy.

********************

"Sammy we have to show you something." Brandon and I now stood in front of Sammy during her softball practice.

"What is so important that I have to leave softball to see? Why can't we wait until after practice?" Brandon and I exchanged glances, the truth was that her practice always went until 9 PM and I couldn't risk it.

"We didn't think of that." We said quickly.

"Need I remind you of the great "Loner's Party"?"

"No." We said in unison. We aren't the best planners. Once we had planned a party and had forgotten to invite the people, we had to dance by ourselves and eat all the food, not a happy night.

"Well then you can wait until after practice." She started walking back onto the field. I ran after her.

"Sammy, wait, it's really important."

"I already told you Andrew, it can wait." I grabbed her and turned her around.

"Sammy, I am telling you this is important, really important." Sammy could tell I was serious.

"Are you serious?" Ok maybe not.

"Yes Sammy, I am. You need to come with us, it's almost eight o'clock."

"Why does that matter?"

"I…I…Sammy, please." I probably looked really desperate right then.

"Ok, let me tell coach."

I watched Sammy run to her coach. As she was explaining things I saw him look worried and put his hand to her forehead. She pushed his hand away and ran back to us.

"He said it's cool, but he was worried I was sick." Brandon and I laughed. Sammy never missed a practice, even when she was sick, it was kind of creepy.

"Sammy see us at my side of the house, ok?"

"All right I'll be there." She ran to get her softball stuff.

"Brandon I hope you're right about this."

"I am man, don't worry." All I can do is worry now.

******************

We all sat in my bedroom now, after some pizza and sodas.

"Ok Andrew, what's going on?" I was dreading this. I decided for the direct approach. I turned, bent, and pulled my pants down.

"Andrew!! What the hell are you doing?! I…" Then she saw my tail.

"Andrew, what happened? Did Jake attack you?" Jake is the school bully, he had tackled me and forced me into a Kabutops outfit once; I was laughed at for a month. I pulled my pants back up.

"No Sammy, Jake didn't attack me. Last night I transformed into a Jolteon."

"Andrew, how did this happen, will it happen again, you won't give us fleas right?"

"Ok, I don't know, I don't know, and no I won't. Sammy I'm really scared."

She got up and hugged me.

"Ohhhhh, Andrew. Don't worry we have your back." Brandon got up also.

"She's right dude, we're here for you no matter what."

"Thanks guys. Maybe it won't even happen tonight I turned into it before this time anyway." Then I heard a huge burst of thunder and flashes of lightning.

The next thing I knew I could feel my pupil's dilate and my body started shaking all over. Sammy and Brandon backed away with mouths wide open.

"Andrew, are you o…" Then another flash of lightning appeared and you could hear rain poor against the house now. I howled, loud and long. More lightning flashed followed by loud bursts of thunder. I dropped to all fours as I felt my spine shift yet again. I was transforming again only this time it was happening faster and it was more painful. As the lightning and thunder grew in intensity so to did my tranformation grow in intensity.

Sammy and Brandon could only watch in horror as my clothes were torn apart, again. Finally my transformation stopped, ironically so did the storm. Sammy and Brandon stepped forward. Hopefully I could still talk to them.

"Andrew can you understand us?" I nodded.

"Can you talk?" I told them I could.

"Sorry Andrew, I guess you can't." I hung my head in embarrassment, apparently they could only hear growls and barks. Sammy bent down and hugged me.

"Don't worry Andrew, I'm sure we can do something." I wrestled out of her hug and walked to the side of my room slowly.

"Oh my God dude, I'm sorry. I guess storms affect you also, that's gonna suck if something happens during school." Brandon sat against the wall beside me. "What can we do to make you feel better?"

How should I know I felt like crap, there wasn't much that could help me now. But he tried anyway.

"How about ice-cream? That always makes me feel better." I had to laugh, Brandon thought about the strangest answers for problems.

"So how about it?" I nodded, I could actually use some ice-cream. Ten minutes later we all sat with an empty tub of ice-cream in front of us. Then Brandon got an idea.

"Hey Andrew, can you do any moves as a Jolteon?" I didn't know, probably Agility from how fast I ran the other night. But I shook my head anyway.

"Well, let's try it!" He hopped up ready to go.

"Brandon, are you crazy? What if someone sees us?" Sammy always thought ahead, unlike us, probably one of the reasons we're best friends.

"Way ahead of you. There's a glade in the forest where no one will see us." Wow, Brandon was having a logical day, really weird.

Sammy must be interested also because she agreed to it. "Ok, but let's be quick about it."

We quickly and quietly got out of the house and into the woods. Brandon led us straight to a rather big glade not far from the edge of the forest. It was very well hidden even though it wasn't far from the forest edge.

"Ok Andrew, see if you can do a Thunderbolt."

I tried to look fierce and pushed with all my might to try and force electricity through my body. I accidentally made an accident in the grass, but there were no sparks.

"Eww, let's try something simpler, ok Brandon? Try Agility, Andrew."

I ran as fast as I could, but I didn't get the same adrenaline from last night nor did I run as fast as I did last night. I stopped and shook my head to Brandon and Sammy.

"It's ok Andrew, you weren't born a Jolteon." Then we heard a sound, to me it was a voice, to Brandon and Sammy I'm sure it was a bark.

**DJ: Hmm, I _wonder _who it could _possibly _be?**

**Shut up I think it's very suspensful, thank you.**

**DJ: Suspensful to what? A dead mouse?**

**THAT'S IT. I AM CALLING MY THERAPIST!!!**


	8. Girl Trouble

**Wow I didn't know I had it in me. I put two chapters up in a week! Pull out the soda! Plus I got rid of Dark Jolteon!**

**DJ: Mwahahaha!! Yeah right.**

**But Dr. Zorfburg got rid of you.**

**DJ: Please. I'm here for good.**

**NOOOOOO!!**

Girl Troubles

"Well, well. Look who it is." Oh no, it was Joan, and she was obviously miffed about me running off last night. She walked out from the edge of the woods, Brandon and Sammy just stood by in confusion.

"Oh, and who are these people? Your trainers?" Oh boy what was I going to do?

"Andrew do you know this Jolteon?" I nodded slowly to Sammy. Joan was ready to go off.

"So, I offer you my home, I try to be hospitable, and you run off in the middle of the night!" She was shaking with rage now, sparks were spraying off of her. I guess the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"Joan, they aren't my trainers, these are my friends Sammy and Brandon." Joan stopped shaking and looked confused now.

"Friends? But I thought that you said?"

"I was lying, I'm sorry. But here's the truth, Joan, I'm actually a human." Instead of getting angry or looking more confused, Joan took a page out of Brandon's book, she started laughing. In fact she laughed so hard she fell over and kept laughing. Brandon and Sammy were as confused as ever.

"Andrew is the Jolteon ok?" I nodded. Joan finally stopped laughing.

"Ohh, I'm sorry that's just too funny. What witch did you get mad?"

"What? You believe me?"

"Of course, believe it or not werepokemon aren't rare."

"Huh? Then how come we don't here about them more?"

"I said they're not rare, not common." Ugh this is frustrating.

"Ok, how do you know about all this?"

"I know several witches in the forest. They communicate with us pokemon on a daily basis."

"Do you know which witch could have done this?"

"Hmm, could be any one of them, they all hold some grudge in one way or another and punish humans for it. Let me guess you already grew the tail as a human, didn't you?" I didn't respond.

"Thought so, well let me tell you it will take a week for the transformation to be completed. So you better enjoy humanity while it lasts." Now I was downhearted, in a week my humanity would be done for.

"Aww, don't look so sad it isn't that bad." I was nearly crying.

"Ugh, fine. I know a way we can _maybe_ turn this thing around. We're going to need your friends, I'll talk to them." I looked up there was hope.

"Hey you two Simmy and Brendon." Sammy and Brandon both looked surprised.

"Hey you talked, and our names are Sammy and Brandon."

"Whatever, a witch taught me how to speak, don't spread it around ok? Listen I know a way to help Andrew. My name is Joan." They both got quiet and paid close attention.

"Ok, first we need to find the Jolteon who's turning into Andrew."

"What?" All three of us were confused.

"It's like Newton's law, for every action there is an equal or opposite reaction. In this case Andrew is turning into a Jolteon, so a Jolteon somewhere is turning into Andrew."

"How is it doing that?"

"A witch cursed you, she must be working with whatever did it. The only way for the thing to do this is for it to taste your blood and take a lock of your hair." Sammy and I looked at each other, we both knew who the Jolteon was.

"I think we know who the Jolteon would be, but we don't know where it might be."

"We need to find the witch, she will know where it is."

"But why would the witch do this to Andrew? He hasn't done anything."

"Well he must have done something, or else she wouldn't have done it."

"You listen to me little miss Jolteon, I know Andrew and he wouldn't harm a fly."

I felt sick I know who had done this.

"That's not true." Joan looked at me.

"Andrew what did you do?"

"I stole from an old woman from the woods." Joan looked at me carefully.

"Ok, can you tell me her name?" I closed my eyes and focused.

"Umm, Carly Sama?" Joan took a sharp breath.

"You mean, Carla Salma?" I nodded.

"Yes that's it, do you know where she is?" Joan started shaking a little.

"No, she moves every other day, it's impossible to keep track of her. She's the most powerful witch in the woods. Sorry you might as well forget it, you're not getting your humanity back."

"What? But I thought you said we could."

"Not against Carla. The Jolteon she has will be protected with too many charms and spells for you to kill him."

"Whoa, kill?" I couldn't kill someone.

"Yes, the only way to reverse this is to kill the thing that is also transforming."

"But there must be another way."

"I'm sorry Andrew, I really am." She put her neck on mine in comfort.

"Hey what are you doing?" Oh no, Sammy. Joan pulled off rather slowly.

"Sorry, it was for comfort. I didn't mean to make a move on your mate." Sammy and I blushed furiously.

"We aren't an item!" We both said this at the same time. Brandon and Joan fell over in laughter.

"Get serious you two!" They stopped laughing and got back up. Brandon started talking.

"Oh boy, good one Joan."

"It was my pleasure."

"That's great why don't you two start a pokemon/human comedy club?"

Brandon started laughing again.

"Hey, not a bad idea." Sammy rolled her eyes. I sat there thinking.

"Guys we probably have to go." Joan looked at me hard.

"Not before I teach you some actual moves, what I saw was shameful for Jolteon." She pushed me out into the middle of the glade.

"Ok for the Thunderbolt, I want you to close your eyes. This time don't think outward think inward that's where you need to focus your energy." I did as she asked. I thought of myself mentally digging deep inside. I felt a weird feeling inside me, it didn't hurt it was just strange. As I continued to focus on it I felt it surge up out through my hair and into the sky.

"Hmm, not to bad for a first try. Let's try Agility, instead of just running meaninglessly try focusing on trying to actually get somewhere." She started to run at an amazing speed she ran in circles around us.

I started to run and focused on reaching Joan. As soon as I did that I felt my senses open again. The adrenaline was amazing, I easily caught up to Joan without even trying.

"Wow, now that's amazing! Really the best Agility I have seen." She looked truly excited.

"Andrew, I'll try and help you the best I can. I'll try and see where Carla might be. I'll see you tomorrow night." She ran off into the woods at a dizzying speed.

"Andrew come on it's almost morning, and I don't think you want to be caught naked out here." I hurried over to Sammy and Brandon and we ran back to the house. I made it into my room just as the sun came up. I shut the door as I turned back into my human self. I quickly put some clothes on and opened the door to Sammy and Brandon.

"Good news! I don't think anything changed!" Sammy and Brandon exchanged looks.

"Umm, Andrew feel the top of your head." I put my hand on my head and I felt two long ears jutting out of my skull.

"Great, someone get me a hat."

**Alright heads you stay, tails you get out of my head.**

**DJ: Fine.**

***Flip coin which lands in gutter***

**You've got to be kidding me.**

**DJ: Well readers you review the story while we try to find the coin.**


	9. SundayStorm?

**Why me? The coin was washed away.**

**DJ: Guess that means I'm staying.**

**Andrew: He told you.**

**What are you doing here? Get back in the story!**

**Andrew: Ok, ok, geez.**

Sunday…storm?

We all sat around the table eating Sunday breakfast like we always did. Sammy's family, Brandon and his dad, and me and my parents. Sammy's family took up most of the table, she had an older sister, Cory (who is smoking hot by the way), her mom and her dad also. It had become a tradition a couple of years ago when Brandon's mom died that we all came to someone's house on Sunday and have a huge breakfast.

The table was filled with laughter, chatting, and lots of good food. A breakfast casserole took up the middle, with piles of bacon next to it, along with milk and OJ. Sweet fruit , supplied by Brandon's Bellossom, completed the wonderful meal. It was like every other Sunday.

The only strange thing about this one was I had my baseball cap on, though no one asked about it, which was good because I had my new ears under it. Last night I had, yet again, changed into a Jolteon and when I had changed back was left with a tail and ears of a Jolteon. I felt nervous and tense just waiting for someone to ask me to remove it. But no one did, throughout the meal.

After the meal Sammy went with her family to their side of the house to get ready for church. My family and Brandon and his dad don't go to church, we just don't see a need for it, we stand in our faith and don't need to prove it.

Brandon and I went into the living room to watch TV, as is tradition, and who are we to break that tradition.

"Hey Brandon go to the Weather Channel." He quickly changed it to the Weather Channel, wanting to know what the weather would be like as well as I.

You see the weather also affects my changes. Lightning storms also make me change, but it's only happened at night so we weren't sure what would happen during the day.

As the TV changed the annoyingly boring weather man came on droning about humidity and precipitation. Finally the five-day forecast came up. Hallelujah! All week they predicted sunny days. I started to warm up for my happy dance when Brandon tapped my shoulder.

"Umm, dude? Look out the window." I looked outside and saw clouds forming together, darkening the skies.

"Great. We gotta go Brandon." Then we heard banging on the front door. It was Sammy. When we answered the door she burst in.

"Andrew! Have you seen the sky?" She made dramatic gestures at the sky.

"Yes Sammy we noticed. I have to get out of here. Mom! We have to go to the store we're out of…of…cream of wheat!" Boy I hope she bought it.

"Ok honey, just be careful out in the rain!" Yes! Sammy was a little skeptical.

"Did she really just buy that?"

"Who cares? Let's go!" Brandon and I ran back to the forest as fast as we could while Sammy went back to her side of the house. I wonder how the Jolteon who turns into me is taking this?

***************

"Finally a human body to take control of." The evil Jolteon sat inside the door way of Carla Salma's ever moving shack watching the rain ready for the first lightning bolt. Of course this was no natural storm, Carla had summoned a week of storms to speed up the process of Andrew and the Jolteon's transformations.

The mini devil smirked. "I can feel it coming in 3...2...1." BOOOM!! The Jolteon didn't feel any pain throughout his transformation, unlike Andrew, another perk to being friends with a witch.

He saw his fur shrink into soft, pink skin. His eyes gained pupils and shrunk, his face shrank while his ears also shrank and moved down his head. Clothes, as black as possible, magically appeared over his skin. He now looked exactly like Andrew, except his hair was darker almost gray. He heard movement over his shoulder.

"Hehehe. The process is going nicely, I would say by T'ursday night you will completely take his body." Carla moved forward standing right next to the former Jolteon.

"And I have you to thank, Carla. Now I will never be bullied for being a shiny pokemon, because I no longer am one." He frowned at the memories of his childhood. As a young Eevee his own mother and father had left him on top of a hill during a storm, hoping he would be killed by lightning.

Actually something strange happened, he was struck. But instead of being killed by the electricity, the jolt triggered his evolution into a Jolteon. However he still remained a shiny pokemon.

As he had grown and struggled to survive he was put down and ignored by other Eevee evolutions. It wasn't until he met Carla that he truly learned to be happy.

He will never forget that day, it was raining and he had been attacked by a group of bullying Umbreons. He barely made it to the porch of a small shack where he spent the night. While he slept a younger looking Carla came up and nearly stepped on the thing.

"Oh my, what is t'is? It's a shiny pokemon! I must take care of t'e poor t'ing."

When the Jolteon awoke he was in a warm bed with a bowl of fresh meat in front of him.

Carla took good care of him and showed him true love and compassion. Yet he still felt bad, he wanted to be normal. Thus the events against Andrew had transpired.

The charm Carla had placed on the necklace drew him to it and the outrageous price forced him to steal it because the rules of magic state that a curse may only be put on one who has done wrong against the curser. Then the Jolteon was sent out to attack Andrew and Sammy so he could taste Andrew's blood and take a lock of his hair.

"Hehe. I still can't believe you would want to change from a shiny pokemon. T'e magical properties of a shiny is amazing, but I will not go against your wish, old friend. I just hope you are truly happy with your choice." The Jolteon laughed.

"How could I not be happy? I finally have a body that is normal. No shininess, I can talk to you like a person, and I can do whatever I want now." Carla felt bad. She remembered what this spell could do she wanted her friend to be as happy as he could be, but she still felt remorse for the boy whose life were taking.

"Very well friend, whatever makes you happy." She slowly turned and walked back into her infinite shack.

**********************

"Andrew, are you okay dude?" I was back in my Jolteon form out in the forest in the pouring rain. Surrrrre I was fine.

"We need to get back inside Andrew we can't stay out here." I knew he was right but how were we going to explain this.

"Dude, I have an idea! You act like your hurt or sick or whatever, and I'll carry you back to the house saying I found you injured on the side of the road. While the you, you is still at the store." I didn't like it, what if the storm didn't let up? I would be stuck like this never to even taste humanity again. But I knew we didn't have any other option.

I nodded. He carefully picked me up and ran us back to my house through the endless rain and thunder. When I saw my house coming up I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I heard Brandon burst through the door.

"Dad! I found this Jolteon injured on the road." I heard Brandon's dad walk up to him and carefully took me in his arms.

"You're right it doesn't look very healthy let's dry it off. Shirly! Carl! You're going to want to come down here." I heard my parent's feet run down the stairs.

"What is it Daniel? Oh my." I felt my mom put her hand on my forehead, I quickly shivered to be more realistic.

"Hmm, I don't think it has a fever, but it must have a small cold. Let's take him into the bathroom." I felt myself being carried into the bathroom. It took all my strength not to move or open my eyes. I felt the cold marble I was placed on that really made me shiver.

A warm towel was quickly placed around me and I heard a blow drier being started up. The warm air along with the towel helped dry me off fairly quickly. They picked me up again and carried me into the living room and placed me on the couch.

"There, he should be fine for now. Brandon where did Andrew go?" Oh boy, come on Brandon.

"He went to the store I saw the Jolteon out of the corner of my eye and told Andrew to keep heading to the store." I guess they bought it because they didn't say anything else. I started to relax and let a nice Sunday nap take me from my worries.

**Andrew: Wow I did good in that one.**

**Stop coming out of the story.**

**Brandon: Did you see my mad acting skill? Booyah!**

**You too?**

**Sammy: Don't forget me, the romantic interest.**

**GRRR!! You're doing this aren't you?**

**DJ: I have no idea what you're talking about. Hehe.**

**You reviewers are the only thing keeping me sane. Please help me keep my sanity. Please.**


	10. Cory

**This is my longest chapter yet. Yay me! From now on I'm going to try and make them longer.**

**DJ: Just don't drone on and on about yourself. We don't want the readers to kill themselves.**

**Why you...**

Cory

As I slept my parents and Brandon and his father sat around me waiting for "me" to come home. Brandon told me all about it later. All the while the storm kept crashing down. Brandon looked calm but inside he was freaking out inside.

"_Oh my God! What am I going to do?! If this freaking storm keeps going Andrew won't change back! How am I going to tell his parents? I wonder what's for lunch?"_

Brandon's thoughts weren't exactly linear. But the bottom line was that I was in trouble. The storm didn't look like it was going to let up for a while. Plus the reporters and meteorologists on the weather channel could come up with no explanation for the storm except "faulty equipment giving wrong results."

"Weather reporters, blame everyone but themselves." My dad gave a sigh. "I hope Andrew comes back soon."

Mom gave him a hug. "Don't worry the storm can't last forever."

"I'm sure Andrew's just sitting at the store waiting for the chance to get back ASAP."

Brandon's dad could help cheer people up like that. Might be why he's a psychiatrist. Yeah forgot to mention that Brandon's dad was the towns only psychiatrist (not officially licensed though). No idea why he would set up shop in a tiny town like this, might have been for his lack of license, maybe he didn't want to deal with problems like "my stock budget is going down the drain", but if you ask me I think he came here for Brandon's mom.

Anyway, as I slept there one very scary conversation was coming up. Pretty much the ending of my humanity. Brandon's dad came up with an idea.

"Hey Brandon, why not capture the Jolteon?" Both my parents and Brandon jumped.

"What!?" They all said this in unison. Brandon's dad backed up a bit.

"I thought that Brandon could get his first pokemon, now while it's weak. I'm sure it would love him as a master." I'm sure I would.

Again all three shouted at the same time. "You can't!" At the second shout I started to wake up.

"Why? I'm sure it would be a great starter pokemon for him." I was confused at first, was Brandon's dad giving him Bell? (That's the name of their Bellossom, I know very clever)

"Well, um, it would be unethical to capture him while he's down." My dad was a good debater.

"Carl? Why are you worried? Unless you want Andrew to have it." I knew now that they were talking about me. Uh-oh. Luckily Brandon pushed the debate to our side.

"Actually dad, I was thinking that I could take Bell." His dad looked a little surprised by this.

"But it's a very good Jolteon, Brandon. I'm sure it's probably at level 14 or something." Wow he guessed my age perfectly. Level may be a factor with age, I'll have to test that out. What am I talking about? I'll be back to normal before then, I hope.

"Bell is probably twice that and she worked with mom for so long, it just feels wrong to start with anyone else." I had no clue Brandon cared about Bell so much.

"Brandon I had no idea, I'm sorry. Of course you can use Bell, she'll be perfect for you. I wonder how I'll take care of the garden." They all laughed, I chuckled along. That's when they noticed I was up.

"Hey little guy you feeling ok?" I nodded slowly to my dad to look like I was still tired.

"You take all the rest you need." My mom tucked the blanket closer to my body. It was very cozy but I wasn't tired anymore. So I just closed my eyes and let them think I was asleep.

Then Sammy came running through the door and slammed it hard behind her. She panted heavily, soaked from head to toe. My mom jumped up to see her.

"Oh my, Sammy are you alright?" Sammy finally caught her breath and tried to wring out her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine just wet. I ran back as fast as I could."

"Why?" She stopped cold.

"Umm, to…find out what we were having for lunch of course." She put on a rather fake smile that made me want to slap myself on the forehead.

"Oh, ok." Adults must be really gullible. "We're eating at your half of the house, Sammy."

"Oh, right must have slipped my mind. Where's Andrew?" Then she spotted me on the couch.

"Oh he went to the store, and I see you've noticed our little visitor. Brandon found him out in the rain poor thing was shivering to death."

"I'm sure he was." Then the rest of Sammy's family came in the door. They were even more soaked than she was.

"Dang umbrella, it broke on us halfway here. Sammy just ran the whole way." Her dad shook out one of those huge umbrellas and dumped it into the trash. Then they all noticed me.

"Hey who's this?" My parents quickly told them the story.

"Aww, the poor little thing." Cory and her mom quickly started to pet me, which actually felt pretty good. What is wrong with me?! Then Brandon's dad got another idea.

"Hey Sammy why don't you take the Jolteon?"

"What?!" WHAT?!!!

"Well, Cory has her Smoochum, Brandon has Bellossom now, and Andrew isn't here. I'm thinking first come first serve." Uh-oh, I was really scared now Sammy had no excuse not to catch me. I froze in anticipation.

"Don't you think it's unfair to catch it without even a fight?" Good old dad. But I couldn't help but wonder why he was standing up for a wild pokemon. Gah! I'm not a wild pokemon! I'm Andrew, oh my God! I'm actually losing it.

"Good idea, Carl. Sammy can use Cory or Brandon's pokemon." I gulped, this wasn't looking to good. I knew Smoochum, Cory had found her five years ago starving at her door. They immediately got along. Smoochum was just like Cory. Now Cory has some tom boyishness in her, but a lot less than Sammy. Her Smoochum had spunk in her also, she had defended Cory against some thugs all by herself. The guys actually ended up in the hospital.

As for Bell, well, Brandon's mom had won eight Hoenne pokemon contests with her. On top of being beautiful it was tough. I had seen his mom practicing with Bell in the woods, and the little thing took down a tree with one move of Magical Leaf.

"But it's raining right now we couldn't possibly right now."

"Ok we can do it when it stops raining, like you said it can't rain forever." Now they were stuck, there was no way around it, I would have to fight eventually.

"Alright, just don't go to hard on it guys." My dad gave me a sorrowful glance then straightened himself up.

"Sammy, you and Brandon watch the Jolteon while we fix lunch." After our parents walked out the door Brandon and Sammy rushed right up to me.

"I'm so sorry Andrew, I didn't know what to do. If we don't fight our parents will be suspicious but I don't want to hurt you. Oh, Andrew." I held up a paw to silence her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dude, are you sure? You could get seriously injured with these guys, you've seen Bell." I nodded grimly but gave another smile.

"Man, I don't like this, what if the storm doesn't let up? You're parents will flip!" I almost spoke to him when I remembered I couldn't talk. I just nodded again.

"Ugh, I wish Joan was here to translate." I nodded, yet again. My neck was going to be sore in the morning. Then we heard a bump on the door, definitely not a knock it was a soft 'bump' not a 'tap tap'.

"Should we open it?" The bump came again. Sammy quickly got up and opened the door. Joan ran in as fast as she could. Immediately she shook off all the rain on her and rubbed on the furniture to get dry. Great now our furniture smelt like dog.

"Ahh, much better."

"You know you could have used the towel?"

"Calm down Andrew, I came here with important news." We all leaned toward her to hear.

"Geez back up will you? Andrew this storm isn't natural, Carla summoned it to speed up the transformation."

"Great. Just perfect, she's already messed up my life does she really have to speed it up? Will it ever stop?"

"Actually it will, at night. Right after nightfall to be exact."

"GRRR!!"

"Well you're really not going to like this then, you only have until Thursday now." She quickly ran behind a chair.

"WHAT!?" I was beyond mad now, Carla was stripping every bit of my humanity as fast as she could. I was so angry that I started releasing electricity without even knowing it. But instead of it turning into a lightning bolt it stood my fur on end giving me a very scary look.

"You two better find cover quick!" Joan yelled from behind her seat. Sammy and Brandon dove behind the couch.

I screamed and as I did I felt my hair start to shoot off my body into everything around me. When I finally cooled down I noticed a lot of pierced cushions around me.

"What was that?"

"That my friend was your first Pin Missile. A rather angry one to boot." Brandon and Sammy got up and gasped at the damage I had accidentally done.

Then the door opening got our attention. It was Cory.

"Hey, Sammy. Food's almost ready and…what happened in here? And why are you here?" She directed the last question at Joan.

"Well, Cory you see…wait you know Joan?"

"Umm, well…wait you know her name?"

"Don't change the conversation."

"Well, Sammy I…" Joan answered for her.

"She's the one who taught me to talk."

"What?!"

"Oh my God. Sammy please don't tell mom and dad. I've been practicing some witchcraft with Smoochum. We were out collecting some ingredients when we were attached by those thugs I told you about. But instead of Smoochum taking them single-handedly, Joan helped us out."

"In return she gave me the ability to talk with humans."

"So you're a witch?" Sammy looked at her sister, who she knew since birth (duh), like she was an entirely different person.

"Witch in training. Don't freak Sammy, it's not like I'm worshipping the devil. Just using some magic." Sammy went silent for a minute.

"Let me make it up to you. Hey, how about I talk to the new Jolteon and find out his weaknesses?" I peeped up at this.

"Um, actually Cory, it's me." She looked at me curiously.

"Me who? Wait that voice is familiar." She thought for a minute then looked up.

"Andrew? Is that you? Who did this? Was it Andrea? She is such a…" Brandon stepped in at just the right time.

"Cory! Yes it's Andrew, and we know who did it. It was some witch called Carla Salma." Cory froze and looked straight at me. When she spoke she was deathly silent.

"Carla…Salma?"

"Yeah do you know her?" I felt so stupid, of course she knew her who goes cold when they hear that if they don't know them?

"I should, she…yeah I know her." We were a little confused at this but didn't worry about it.

"Cory, do you know where she is?" We were desperate.

"Sorry, her shack moves to often to be traced." I wasn't to disappointed, it was a long shot anyway.

"Do you know how to turn me back?"

"Sorry again, it can only be undone by a really strong witch, and I'm only a novice." It was a long shot again so I didn't worry about it.

"It's ok. Can you at least help us clean up?" At this she cheered up a little.

"I know a little spell that could help." She quickly closed her eyes and waved her hand in the air, mumbling something under her breath. The next second all the hairs blew up into a yellow haze.

"*cough cough* Couldn't you have just plucked them?" We were all holding our hands (or paws) up to our mouths.

"Sorry *cough* I thought this would be easier." The smoke started to dissipate after a few minutes of coughing.

"Andrew, what can I do to help?" I couldn't think of anything, well maybe one thing.

"Can you help me speak human?" Cory thought for a minute.

"Mm, I might have an idea. What did you steal from Carla?" I was a little surprised, what did this have to do with anything?

"Um, a necklace." Sammy went into a bit of a tizzy at this.

"That necklace is the cause of this?! Why Andrew?!" I shrank away from her.

"I…um…didn't think anything would happen, and I just had to have it Sammy. I don't know what came over me.

"So are those earrings you got me stolen to?"

"Actually I bought those and snuck the necklace with them."

"Oh _that_ makes it better. Anyway, what's your idea Cory?" Cory anime sweated a little bit.

"Well, I believe that if we put that necklace on you, you could speak to us in English or Pokemon."

"REALLY?!" She backed up a bit since we had crowded her. During all of this Joan sat on one of our armchairs patiently.

"No, I'm telling you this for no reason." Brandon quickly ran up to my bedroom and brought my necklace back.

"Here." He handed Cory the necklace, she looked at it funny and quickly started to sniff it.

"Umm, Cory? Are you…"

"SHH!! I'm concentrating." We got quiet and sat back while she sniffed, felt, and even licked my necklace. After a few minutes of inspection she carefully set it down on the coffee table.

"It's been charmed."

"What?!"

"This necklace was charmed so that whoever first saw it would instantly have an overwhelming need for it." That explained why I had wanted it so much.

"So, she was expecting me?" Cory thought again.

"_Maybe_, or she was just waiting for anyone to come by and you happened to show up." I thought about this for a while. I couldn't believe it, the old hag had tricked me! She wanted to see me suffer. Cory carefully put the necklace around my neck.

"Don't worry Andrew we'll fix this. I'll work with Joan on finding Carla. I promise. Oh no, you'll have to fight Smoochum, I'll tell her to go easy on you. But Bell's going to be a different story."

"Thanks Cory, for everything." Sammy and Brandon looked ecstatic.

"Hey Andrew, you can talk again!" I wagged my tail in excitement.

"Um, dude? You're wagging your tail." I immediately tried to stop and felt blood rush to my cheeks, turning them orange.

"Sorry. I just got really happy. You guys better go before our parents get worried."

"Ok, we'll take Joan with us. You be good, ok Andrew?" I smiled.

"I can't make any promises." As they left I lay down and started to think long and hard about how I was going to fight when it started raining. This was not going to be an easy fight.

**The next chapter will be my favorite, fight scene. Woohoo!!**

**Andrew: Wait, I actually have to FIGHT?**

**Sammy: That's what we were talking about in the whole chapter, genius.**

**Brandon: Yeah dude where were you?**

**I swear I will kill you for opening that dimensional rip DJ.**

**DJ: Hehehe. Let's have the readers review the story shall we?**


	11. Battle

**Finally the long awaited battle scene. Sorry about the wait. You guys don't even know how hard it is to get these jokers back in the story.**

**Andrew: Like I want to get back to get my butt kicked!**

**DJ:I told you I wouldn't let that happen. *Snigger snigger***

**Can we just get along with the story?**

**Battle**

I guess I dozed off because when I woke up I was in Sammy's side of the house. With everyone staring at me.

"Do you think he's going to eat?" Sammy's mom asked. It was at that that I noticed the bowl of poke chow in front of me. It was the usual store bought dry chunks, apparently Pidgey flavored. I felt like that was one of the final straws. My humanity was being taken away from me. Actually it was more like torn slowly off my body, chopped up, peed on, put into a stew, and fed back to me. But I guess I had to just grin and bare it. I gulped hard, closed my eyes and slowly leaned towards the bowl. I felt my nose hit the lump of food, so I opened my mouth and took a small bite.

I threw up, ok not really, but I wanted to.

"Uh oh, looks like the poor thing can't stomach his food." At my mom's mention of this I smiled. Maybe I could work this to my advantage. I put on my best puppy face, which I think was pretty good for my first time. I also tried to put all attention on my stomach and even put in a pathetic whimper. I had the adults like that.

"Awww." At least that's what both the moms said. The only people not buying it were Sammy, Cory, and Brandon. They, of course, knew what I was doing. Sammy was actually giving me a small glare, Brandon was just trying not to burst out laughing. But I quickly forgot them, I was going to get some food.

"Hmm, I dunno." Ok maybe not. Sammy's dad was always a hard man to deceive. I gave a more sad whimper.

"Fine, fine. He can have a little bit of food, but I'm not cleaning up if he throws up." YEEEESS!!! I'm getting food!! My dad quickly stood up and fixed me up a small plate of food. I was literally drooling as he put delicious fruit and vegetables on the plate, I never thought I would be so excited about vegetables. I was buzzing, literally my fur was on end with electricity, as I saw him put some lunch meats on the plate. I had to control myself not to attack it when he set it down in front of me. I was torn on whether to savor the food or wolf it down, I decided to go crazy. The smells coming from the plate were the most delicious I had ever smelled...for those five seconds I was eating.

This time I actually threw up. The food was wonderful, too wonderful, it was like eating...I can't even describe how rich it was. My stomach just couldn't digest it. The witch was doing this, she wanted me to suffer as much as possible.

"Oh no! How are we supposed to feed him, Chad? The little guy is going to starve." I was really starting to get annoyed by all the pet names, but Sammy's mom did have a point. I needed to eat, the new form must have some advanced metabolism or maybe it was my usual hunger, but I was truly going to starve if I did not eat. Cory surprisingly spoke up.

"I have an idea." She quietly stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to the crash and pooring of the storm. But apart from all the chaos outside I could sense something, it was pulling me to it, it was food! I was practically drifting to the door in ecstasy of food. But Brandon's dad football tackled me to the floor.

"Cory! What are you doing he might run away!" I was surprised to see that it was Sammy who had said this. She quickly realised what she was saying and sat down blushing. My mom spoke up with her.

"She's right Cory, we can't let the poor thing run off in a storm like this." Ok, now I was just getting mad at the pet names.

"I bet he's not used to our food. He can't digest it, it will take a few days before he's used to our food. Until then he has to get his own food. Otherwise he is going to starve." Man, Cory should be on the debate team instead of cheerleading. The adults thought about this longer than I would have liked. Hey. You have a 200 lb man on you and see how you feel. Finally Sammy's dad spoke up. I guess since I will probably lose the battle later on he would be my owner. Oh, boy.

"You put up a good argument Cory." Yes! "But what if he doesn't come back?" Dang!

"I have a feeling he will come back." She gave me a wink. But it wasn't the "knowing" wink, it was a "I'm going to hunt you down and kill you if you don't come back" wink. I gulped and gave a small nod. The adults quietly talked, except Brandon's dad of course who was on top of me still. After, again, a talk that was a little too long the adults turned to Cory and me.

"Well Cory, since we have no other option. He can go." Finally! Brandon's dad carefully got off of me. I shook to straighten my fur and controlled myself enough to walk to the door. Then the smell overpowered me I HAD to run to the food. I took off from the doorway, hopped off the porch, and ran, Agility style, as fast as I could. In the insanity of it all I heard a whisper. "Be careful, Andrew."

This made my blood run cold. The reason was because the voice didn't belong to Sammy or Cory. I knew it wasn't Brandon's because it was too high. It was my mom's voice. Unfortunately the buzz in my head forced me to wait until later to think about it, there was food nearby. The rain was no problem, the heat from my electricity kept me warm and dry. But inside I felt cold and sick. I was becoming less and less human. I was giving in to animal desires, I was hunting raw food for God's sake! The witch was the cause of all this. Carla and her little pet Jolteon were doing all this. I felt a white rage fill me, which just kept me thinking about Carla Salma more and more.

I stopped dead in my tracks, which is a hard feat when you're running with inhuman speed. I was in a small clearing in the woods. I had been so mad I hadn't noticed where I was even going. But there in the middle pecking at the ground for Wurmple, was a plump Starly. My mouth started to drool, but inside my head I felt horrible. This poor little guy wasn't doing anything, but I it was either him or me, and sorry but "me" was hungry.

I was deathly quiet as I circled the Starly. It didn't notice me at all. I was doing great for my first time. I had the perfect position right behind hit, I slid down and got ready for the pounce. I felt a pang of regret for what I was about to do, but it had to be done.

"Don't hurt yourself." I did a face plant. I quickly turned around to see Joan with two bloody Taillow on the ground in front of her. I looked back to see the Starly gone, of course.

"Joan! What were you thinking I almost had it!" She actually laughed at this.

"Please, with what? You have the stealth of a Donphan. Now shut up and eat." I blushed and sat down to eat. I felt a little sick looking at the dead Taillow. Joan noticed me just staring at it.

*Skip ahead if you want*

"Come on you have to eat sometime. If you don't I will." I quickly tore into it. Some blood landed on the front of my fur, but the meat was delicious. The feathers were a little hard to swallow but once you got them down they stayed there. I didn't even realize how hungry I truly was as I stripped away chunk after chunk of Taillow. The blood was like fresh water running down my throat. I relished every bite knowing I should never speak of this to anyone or ever do this again. Soon all that was left of my delicious meal were bloody bones and a small Taillow's head.

As I stared at the head of the Taillow silently staring at me I felt horrible. I had eaten a poor innocent pokemon, sure it was already dead but I still felt guilty. Joan noticed and decided to be yet again helpful.

"Oh come on you big baby. You can't cry over dead Taillow." I gave her a glare.

"Can we at least bury it?" She looked at me like I was insane.

"Why? It's just food." I gave her a sad stare. She buckled.

"Ok, ok. Stop with the puppy dog face, it's pathetic. We'll bury the stupid thing." After giving the Taillow some final rest we left back for the house, Jolteon style. As we were running through the rain we started playing a game to see who could dodge the most puddles. I was still new to Agility so I lost. By the time the house was in view my underside was soaking. Meanwhile Joan was laughing hysterically.

"Haha, how could anyone be so bad at dodging puddles? You are so dead during the battle."

"Don't remind me." I really was dead, how could I beat Bell? She had fought with Brandon's mom when she had started her journey. His mom had been a coordinator and they didn't have battles during contests back then so Bell had some power but not too much. Still that was enough to overpower me, Bell was at least at level 30 AND a grass type. I was only around 14 to 15 and an electric as we all know doesn't work well with grass types.

"Tell you what I'll watch you from a distance and see if I can help at all." I was confused.

"How are you supposed to help from that far off?" She gave me a mysterious wink, what was it with girls and winks today?

"You'll see." With that she dashed off into the woods leaving me to face the families. I walked up to the porch and reluctantly scratched at the door.

"He's back!" My mom.

"Told you he'd come back, dad." Cory. The mahogany door burst open to Sammy who quickly hugged me and brought me inside. I was surprised, shocked actually, at this sign of affection.

"Sammy, you're already getting really attached to him aren't you?" Sammy suddenly realized what she was doing. She looked down at her and I gave her a grin. She scowled and whispered in my ear.

"I swear I will get you later." She spoke up to her dad. "Yeah I guess I am, let's just hope I can win him later." WHAT?!?!

"Well I don't think the rain will let up for a while so I guess we better just sit back and wait." But Brandon's dad was ready to "help".

"Wait Chad, have you heard about that new gym in town? I bet we could fight there." Great, and I used to like him too. This really was not my day. I tried my best to scowl. Which actually got an aww from Sammy's mom.

"Daniel, that sounds perfect! Let's go right now!" Sammy, Cory, and Brandon quickly tried to think up excuses. Brandon tried first.

"But dad, weren't we going to watch the game tonight?"

"We can TiVo it." Strike one. Cory up next.

"Mom, Smoochum and I were going to do our hair and make-up."

"At eight at night? Please, you can wait until tomorrow." Strike two. Sammy's the last up to bat.

"Ok dad let's go." WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?! I whispered in her ear.

"Sammy! What the hell are you thinking?" She didn't answer, I wasn't liking this. Sammy's dad gave a cheery smile.

"That's my girl, let's go everyone. Wait, Shirly, Carl have you heard from Andrew?" I froze what were my parents going to do? I couldn't tell them, oh no. They were probably going to freak out and call the cops from here to Kanto. They both answered.

"He's in bed with a cold." Huh? All the guys eyes bugged out for a minute. Sammy's dad showed some remorse.

"Aww, sorry about that. We can record it for him." Great, now I can watch my demise over and over again.

"That'd be great, thanks Chad." Everyone got into jackets and umbrellas. Sammy and Brandon's dads carried me to the gym. It was a new swanky gym with all the workout machines for both humans and pokemon. Everything was shiny and new, even the floors of the battle room showed me my reflection. As we entered the reception area Manager Margaret met us.

"Goodnight everyone. What would you like for this evening?" Her voice was high and chirpy, it did a number on my new ears. Sammy's dad stepped up.

"We need one of the battle rooms." She quickly typed some stuff into her bright and shiny computer which beeped and whirred.

"Ahh, that will be 25 pokeyen." Sammy's dad handed her the money and she handed back a ticket.

"Put this in the door of the battle room and you can stay as long as you wish." I hope they don't make me battle that much. Everyone said a thank-you and carried me to "Battle arena 2". The door clicked as Sammy's dad put the ticket in. The door quickly opened and revealed a big floor with the standard poke arena symbol on it. My dad gave a low whistle.

"Nice place." Everyone agreed with him. Brandon's dad set me down and also released Bell. I quickly tried to talk to her. But apparently miss "battle ready" doesn't talk before a fight. Cory set Smoochum down also.

"Alright Sammy, ready?" She smiled at her dad.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brandon's dad moved me over to the other side of the arena. I feel like a stupid rag doll.

He ran back to the benches on the side of the field. Sammy's dad was reffing.

"Alright this is a one on two match between Jolteon and Sammy. Are you ready?" Sammy nodded and I gave a sad acknowledgment.

"Alright then, GO!" Sammy wasted no time calling out Smoochum.

"Smoochum, ready?" Smoochum nodded and curled it's hands. I couldn't help but think how cute it looked.

"Smoochum, Sweet Kiss!" Smoochum smacked her large lips and ran towards me. I quickly started to use Agility to run away from her. I ran so fast it felt almost like I was ripping apart. When I stopped I noticed what seemed like a circle of me surrounding Smoochum. Cool! I learned Double Team. Sammy was ready though.

"Smoochum, Powder Snow!" Smoochum started to twirl on her foot and blowing snow everywhere. The adults started cheering us on. Smoochum loved attention and started to blow kisses to the parents. I quickly tried turning up my electricity to stay warm as my counterparts disappated around me. I kept turning up the electricity until I felt my fur stand up. Perfect. I cranked it up as high as I could go, until I felt my fur explode off of me and towards the distracted Smoochum.

"Smoochum! Look out!" She twirled around just in time to get speeding needles right in her face. Those pretty lips were her weak spot and I had hit it dead on. Smoochum did an overly dramatic spin and landed with swirls over her eyes. Sammy's dad winced.

"Smoochum is unable to battle, victor is Jolteon." I barked happily, I had actually won my first battle. I walked over to Smoochum to check if she was alright. She actually whispered to me.

"You're lucky Cory is my owner. Next time you won't be so lucky. Have fun with Bell." I shivered that did not sound good.

"Sammy, will you use your next pokemon?" She nodded.

"Bell, you ready?" I actually felt a little sick, Bell was not going to be fun. She twirled out onto the floor like a prima ballerina. Her petals waved like there was a delicate wind. That was as good as it got, because after that she went battle mode. Her skirt of leaves stiffened and actually seemed to sharpen, the flowers on her head spun like crazy, this meant trouble. Sammy shouted commands like she had been rehearsing.

"Bell Sweet Scent, then Razor Leaf!" The flowers on Bell's head actually spun faster and also spurt out a pink powder. As the powder came near me I caught a whiff of it. It was wonderful me knees started to buckle it smelled so great. Bell started giggling seeing me, she quickly waved it off though. She spun around in circles faster than should be possible. As she spun the leaves of her skirt started to pick up and actually peel off. Then she stopped, the leaves had formed a mini tornado that started to dart off and fly straight at me. I wanted to move but Bell's stupid Sweet Scent kept me from moving. At the last second I finally got the smell out of my nose and could move. I dodged the full brunt of the attack but still got hit.

I quickly turned around and started to run back at her. I built up energy in my fur to give a good Pin Missile. But Sammy was ready.

"Bell! Sweet Scent!" Again her petals spun like crazy and the same pink puff flew straight up my nose. My knees buckled and I fell and lost my focus.

"Bell, now while he's down, Mega Drain!" It felt like the energy in my body slowly ebbed away from me. As I lifted my head I saw small yellow balls lift out of me and right into Bell. It was really creepy. I quickly got up and ran to the other side of the field. Bell already looked stronger, and she hadn't even been hurt yet! Sammy smiled a very creepy little smile and spoke in almost a whisper.

"Bell, Solar Beam." Immediately Bell started twirling around with her head to the sky. I knew I didn't have much time. True, I had some time while she charged but still. I could either attack her or try and dodge the attack, eitehr way it seemed hopeless. I lifted my head to the heavens in despair. But instead of the heavens I noticed sprinklers. This gave me an idea. I quickly shot a bolt at the ceiling. Everyone in the stands looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why did he do that?" I grinned, Brandon would soon find out. Bell had stopped spinning and stood with her mouth open and head lifted as balls of light flowed into one big ball. Then my attack hit the ceiling. Immediately water started pouring from the ceiling. Everyone in the benches had an umbrella so they were ok. But as for Sammy and, more importantly, Bell, they were soaked. I started building up an attack as fast and as powerful as I could. It was like a light show, bright white balls twirling against the water into a huge ball, and yellow streaks merging into my fur. We finished charging at the same time. I fired and she fired. I knew right away that my attack wouldn't be enough, even though she was soaked. As I watched it though it grew in size and I knew then that it could take her out easy. In all of the excitement I had forgotten the huge beam of death headed straight for me.

I managed to stay where I was during the blast, but every fiber of my being was in major pain. From the other side of the room I hear a shriek. Bell was hit. As the attacks cleared we both stood staring at each other. I wanted to pass out but we both stood firm. Neither wanting to give in. I gave in, my knees buckled and I collapsed to the ground. I wasn't unconscious but I just couldn't stand anymore. I saw Bell collapse right after me. Then Sammy's dad made the call.

"Victory goes to Sammy and Bell! Jolteon is yours!" I was sad, mad, and tired at the same time. But then I heard the click of a ball enlargening. I wanted to get out of here I couldn't be captured! I was human for God's sake! But my body made me stay put, I was done for. I felt something close around my neck, so this is what it feels like to be captured. But nothing changed, no red light, no dissintegrating, no being sucked into a tiny ball. I heard Sammy's mom talking.

"I still think you should capture him in a ball, Sammy."

"I like it better this way mom. This way we don't need to worry if he's claustrophobic or not. We can tell he's mine just by the collar." So that was what was around my neck. I heard a sigh come from her mom.

"Fine, but what are you going to name him?" There was some silence behind me.

"Andrew." Then I finally gave in to my exhaustion.

**Yeah! Now for the next chapter.**

**Andrew: Great. Now what? Will I be gouged out by some wild Stantler? Or maybe dipped in acid?**

**Sammy: Don't worry Andrew, you'll know soon enough.**

**Brandon: Man I wish I had a romantic interest. HINT HINT.**

**Hey you don't go around making demands here got it?**

**DJ: I'll get you someone Brandon.**

**GRRR! Please review while I clean up this mess.**


	12. The Witch

**I think I'm close to finishing my first story. I'm so excited.**

**DJ: He's literally jumping off the walls.**

**Well after this chapter I might not be. Warning it's sad.**

The Witch

When I woke back up I was in a Pokecenter with a Chancey hovering over me. She mumbled to herself as she passed around and looked at small machines attached to me.

"Hmm, vitals are normal. Heartbeat regular. Overall he's as healthy as a Tauros." With that a Nurse Joy walked in and did the exact same thing the Chancey had done. Right down to the hmm.

"Well, looks like you're all set to leave little guy." So she unhooked me and rolled me out on the carrier to the lobby where Sammy's family, my family, and Brandon and his dad were waiting. They all jumped up when they saw me rolled in. Sammy, Brandon, and Cory were the first to be at my side. They whispered to me so the adults couldn't hear while they talked with Nurse Joy.

"Andrew are you okay?" I grinned and nodded, I didn't want to talk out in the open. Sammy blew a sigh of relief.

"I was worried I had overdone it. I didn't want our parents to get suspicious. But I think that _your_ parents might already know." I felt my heart plummet, I knew something was up with them. No wonder. Brandon tried to cheer me up though.

"On the brightside dude. You don't have to go to school." Yeah now I can't see all my friends for the last time, yay. I glared at him a little.

"Hey! Don't give me that. It's the end of the year anyway, so really what are you going to miss?" Huh I dunno, maybe sports day, the end of year dance, MY LIFE! I increased the glare at him and Brandon backed up a bit.

"Ok, ok. Fine, sorry." Cory tried to make me feel better now.

"At least the necklace blends in with your fur, and the collar looks great on you." I couldn't help but talk then, whisper actually.

"WHAT!?! I have a collar?" Then I noticed the slight restriction in my neck.

"Well would you rather be in a tiny ball?" Sammy had a point, the collar would have to do. The parents had finished their talk with Nurse Joy. As they walked over I noticed our parents for the first time in a pokemon's view. Sammy's mom was a striking woman with jet-black hair she had a slim build just like her two daughters. Sammy's dad had a little more gut and his hair was a dark brown, still a mystery where the girls got their blond hair. Brandon's dad was a linebacker in school so of course he had a heavy-athletic build which Brandon (the lucky little...) had inherited. As for my parents, my mom was short with dark blond hair and was very athletic and my dad had darker hair tan skin and was working on an embarassing goatee.

"Sammy, Nurse Joy says that...Andrew has to be careful for a while." Sammy's mom apparently wasn't exactly happy with my naming. Neither did her dad as he stepped in also.

"By the way, are you sure you want to name him Andrew? Don't you think that's a little degrading to Andrew? Why not name him something more normal for a pokemon like Stripe or something other than Andrew?" Sammy looked her dad right in the eye.

"I like the name Andrew." He wouldn't give up though.

"But..."

"I...like...the...name." Shivers went up my spine, as I'm sure it went up everyone elses. Sammy can be scary. Her dad sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Andrew it is." I felt some small comfort, at least my name isn't going to be taken away from me. Still I only had a little while until I was a Jolteon forever. My mom stepped into the conversation after that.

"Come on, it's late and I'm worried about Andrew." They had to know I was a Jolteon, why else would they put up this charade? I could only imagine the pain my parents must be feeling. I had to talk to them. Brandon's dad agreed with my parents.

"You're right the kids have to rest for the ending week of school. Let's go Brandon." Brandon waved bye to us and walked out with his dad. I hopped down from the table they had me on and walked with everyone else home. When we reached the duplex I trotted up to my door, then realized that I had to sleep on Sammy's side of the house. Sammy could tell I was sad about that, so she came up with a plan.

"Hey I wanna check on Andrew to make sure he's okay, okay?" Her mom and dad just nodded, to tired to answer. So me, Sammy, and my parents went into my side of the house. I was a little nervous because I knew there was going to be a talk about this, boy was I right. As soon as the door closed my mom picked me up and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, Andrew. Are you okay?" I had to wiggle my way out of the hug to breath and talk to her. She carefully set me back down on the floor and I took several dramatic gulps of air. When I had regained the correct amount of air for my body I answered her.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Kind of." My dad took over next.

"What happened? How did this happen to you?" I decided to have some answers of my own first.

"How did you two find out?" They looked at each other and sat down, I hopped up onto the chair across from the couch. Sammy had to sit next to me in the chair.

"We saw you change the other night. We decided not to talk about it until we were sure. Now answer our questions. We can take whatever you tell us." I gulped this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, long story short, I stole from a witch who cursed me into a Jolteon whenever it's night or it rains." My parents were more appalled at the fact I stole something than an evil witch cursing me.

"Andrew Timothy McConnel, you STOLE." I kind of backed up on the chair to sneak behind Sammy. Luckily Sammy had my back.

"Look, I know what Andrew did was irresponsible, idiotic, and just plain stupid."

"I think they get it."

"But the necklace was charmed so he had to take it." My parents still weren't happy about it.

"Still he should have more self-control." I wanted to bang my head on a wall, there was no getting through to these two.

"Sammy we appreciate what you have done, even though it nearly killed our son. Maybe you should go home, you're smart, I'm sure you can think up an excuse." Sammy quietly stood up and walked to the door, but when she opened it a blur of yellow and white popped through. Joan stood panting looking straight at me. I wanted to tell her "thanks for the help in battle" sarcastically but she looked to upset.

"Andrew, somethings happened, I've found Carla. But her hut's on fire, we need to hurry." Everyone stood up my parents probably had no clue what was going on but they knew they had to help. Sammy ran to her house.

"I'll get Cory and Smoochum!" We ran to the dirt road and Sammy and Cory quickly caught back up with us. Joan and I had to slow down to human speed so everyone could keep up with us. After running on the dirt road for a few minutes Joan veered off into the forest. I quickly followed her with everyone else trailing behind us. With my heightened senses I could smell smoke in the air and hear the screams of pokemon running. So far I couldn't pick anything out with my eyes like smoke. Then I saw it, bright flames roiled into the sky as trees and plant pokemon burned. I tried to avoid looking at the dead bodies of some pokemon.

The plant pokemon ran in circles screaming until they fell over dead. Luckily Smoochum was able to extinguish some of the flames with her Powder Snow. The shack itself was still standing even though it burned hard and bright. Inside I heard cursing and muffled screaming. I looked to Joan to find out what to do. She ran over to me with a plan.

"Alright I'm going to show you a technique. We have to make a Thunderstorm." It was then that I noticed the rain had stopped. No wonder it hadn't been put out yet.

"Ok. But how are we supposed to make a Thunderstorm, we're electric types." She ignored me and called Cory over to us. As she did this I noticed Sammy running back and forth trying to put out flaming pokemon. She was amazing, she carried load after load of dirt in her arms to throw on pokemon to try and extinguish the flames. She even got on top of some pokemon to try and stop the flames from breathing.

"Andrew pay attention! Cory we're going to make a storm. Andrew and I'll put in the lightning you add the water, ok?"

"Joan I don't know if I can summon water yet." Joan screamed back at her.

"You have to try ok?" Cory gulped, closed her eyes, and started chanting in an unintelligible tongue.

"Good, Andrew get close to me." I moved right up next to her so our fur was touching.

"Alright, now Andrew focus your energy into right where our fur is touching." I closed my eyes and did as Joan said. I could feel her energy moving as I moved mine to the very tips of my hair. It was hard to control the energy. It was like pulling back a bungee cord that wanted to fling back.

"Now release it!" I let go of the energy and our bolts of lightning burst forth into the sky. Cory released a string of blue light next to our bolts. The energy mingled into one another forming one rainbow colored blast of energy. As it reached the sky it exploded into several strands and raced across the sky. The energy turned white and lit up the whole town. The energy morphed into black and rain burst forth with lightning and thunder racing to the earth. The fire was quickly extinguished and we all rushed inside. It was huge compared to the outside there were even two full bathrooms, a kitchen, three bedrooms, and a small study. Everything was still dilapidated and rickety but they seemed untouched by the fire, save a few places.

Carla lay on her bed knocked out. Cory rushed to her side and placed her hand on Carla's chest. She whispered a few words and a bright light lit under her palm and entered Carla's chest. Carla immediately sat straight up looking around.

"WHERE IS HE?!?!" Everyone looked at me.

"No, not him. Where is Jack?"

"Who?" Carla looked at me and actualy started to cry. Cory patted her on the back and tried to soothe the old woman. Between sobs Carla explained everything to us.

"Jack...is t'e....Jolteon...who attacked...you." At least now I knew the demon's name. I still felt angry at the witch even though she was crying.

"How could you turn me into this?!" Carla took deep breaths and looked at me.

"Carla is sorry. Jack is t'e one who started t'e fire. He was angry at Carla for wanting to return you ta normal." I was shocked truly shocked.

"You wanted to turn me back to normal?" She nodded. Sammy spoke up next.

"So why curse him in the first place?" Carla sighed.

"I wanted Jack ta be happy. He is a shiny pokemon and wanted ta be normal. So I decided ta help him. T'e spell I found required anot'er participant, pokemon or human. He wanted ta be human."

"So you chose me?" She sighed again.

"Actually we had chosen anot'er person. A thief who was supposed ta run t'rough the forest after a robbery. But for some reason you came by instead. The man didn't perform t'e robbery. Even t'ough I had seen it in my crystal ball." Now I was really confused.

"You're saying that this happened...by accident?" She shook her head.

"T'is no such t'ing as accident. It was fate."

"What?! How could it be fate? Just because your crystal ball got onto a wrong frequency or whatever, doesn't mean this was fate." Carla actually chuckled at this.

"Please child. Don't be so naive. My ball has not been wrong ever. I have been a witch since before your parents were born. Only the power of t'e legendaries could have changed my ball's prediction."

"So your saying that Mew and Lugia and all of them want me to turn into a pokemon?! Why? I thought they were supposed to help people!" She looked at me sympathetically.

"I do not know child. Sometimes they do things that are beyond our comprehension." I didn't want to hear this. I just wanted to be put back to normal.

"Can you just change me back to normal? I'm tired of all this." Carla didn't even look at me now.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I really didn't want to hear this. I spoke to her in a small, scared voice.

"What?" She continued to not meet my gaze.

"I can only change you back if Jake agrees to. T'at is why he burnt my shack and knocked me out. I thought it was unfair ta take away t'e life of a poor child. So he left." Tears started to come to my eyes.

"You...you mean I'm actually stuck like this? Can you at least call off your storms for the week?"

"My spell is strong I made it to be nearly irreversable. I have only enough energy to stop it for one day. You may pick which day."

"Great. I get to pick the last day of my life!" I was beyond angry. I was hysterical.

"I wanted to get married and have kids. Be a pokemon trainer. Go to the end-of-year dance. Now I find out I'm going to be a pokemon for the rest of my life! Forced to hunt my own food to survive! Constantly fighting." Tears were running down my face. I fought to not just fall to the ground and give up. Then I realized that there was nothing to keep fighting for. I dropped to the ground crying.

"Child, I'm sorry. I can change your tastes so you can eat human food, I can do as much in my power to try and make you as close to human as possible." I to busy crying to answer. So Sammy answered for me.

"Except to actually make him human." Carla nodded. "Can you hold off the storm for Friday?" I heard this and looked up a bit. Friday was the end-of-year dance. Sammy knelt down to look at me.

"Andrew, would you go to the dance with me?" I smiled and nodded. Carla looked at us and gave a small grin.

"Love." Only Cory heard this and agreed. She talked to Carla so only she could hear.

"Is there anything I can do?" Carla held her hand and smiled.

"Child, I'm sad to say t'at my time is almost come. When it does I want to leave everyt'ing I own to you. Take care of everyt'ing. T'at is what you can do." Cory gripped Carla's hand tighter.

"What? You can't leave. There's so much you haven't taught me." Carla brushed aside some hair out of Cory's face.

"My child, you are very talented. I know you can do great t'ings. You don't need me ta teach you. After I finish holding back t'e storm, I will die. You have been a wonderful student." Cory started to cry.

"Please don't leave me." Carla looked at her hard.

"I have told you t'is before. Witches don't cry over death. I want you ta watch over t'is old place. It's time for her ta finally settle down." Sammy and I had finished our moment and turned our attention back to Carla.

"Carla, thank you for what you tried to do. Also thanks for giving me one final day." Carla nodded.

"Good luck child." Carla showed us out of her shack and even dispelled our storm we had started. As we walked away I noticed that Joan had left our group. I guess she was tired. A lot of thought swarmed around in my head. How life would be like as a pokemon. How I would look at the dance. How I would explain this to my parents. Why the legendary pokemon were doing this to me. The thoughts and the excitement of the night left me completely exhausted. I blinked.

And when I opened my eyes again I was in Sammy's bedroom. I must have passed out and Sammy carried me back. I heard a shower along with rain pattering against the window. Sammy walked in with a towel around her head I wanted to laugh, I had never seen Sammy like this. She noticed and smirked at me.

"Hey dad, Andrew's ready for his bath." Uh-oh.

**DJ: You were right that was very sad. And not emotionally.**

**Say what you want the next chapter is the last one. So start reviewing if you want a part in it. I'm preparing a speech to all who have helped me.**

**DJ: Should be a pretty short chapter then.**

**Shut up. Well you better get reviewing and show him wrong!!**


	13. Fate

**This has been my longest chapter so I hope you all enjoy this exciting conclusion.**

**DJ: Yes, it was about as exciting as watching paint dry.**

**I'll show you!**

Fate

It was a pretty boring week. I never realized how boring life was without school or summer. The storms, of course, kept coming. I was still a Jolteon. I couldn't think to long on the subject because I would start to cry. My parents had kept up the charade of me being deathly sick and no one being able to visit. Every day after Sammy got back home she would take me to the gymnasium and we would fight kids from school. We even fought Brandon a few times with Bell. I was definitely getting better, I had beaten Bell four times. Although she had beaten me about six times. Carla had helped so that I could now eat human food, although it was still a little embarrasing to be served the food. I noticed that Cory was rather sulky but whenever we tried to talk to her she would brush us off and act happy. It was Thursday night and I was getting ready for my last day as a human. Sammy, Brandon, and my parents were in my side of the duplex discussing everything for tomorrow.

"We need a tuxedo." My mom smiled at me.

"Already taken care of. Your dad bought it yesterday." I wagged my tail in joy. I pretty much gave up controlling some of my pokemon instincts.

"Thanks. Sammy what are you wearing?" She giggled and winked at me.

"You just wait and see." I smiled.

"Brandon, are you coming?"

"And what? Miss the last day of my best bud's life?"

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Sorry." I laughed instead of getting too angry. I was surprisingly in a good mood considering that tomorrow ended my life as a human. Even though we had enough excitement to last us the night my mom made us go to bed. Somehow Sammy and Brandon had convinced their parents to let them spend the night here.

"Alright all of you to bed." We hurried up the stairs to my bedroom. I stood in the middle of my room remembering the time I had shown Sammy how this all started. I sighed.

"I wonder if I'll be part pokemon." I don't think anyone had thought of this. Sammy and Brandon both had worried expressions. Sammy was worried most of all.

"I hope not. But if it does you can wear a ski mask and a hat." I smiled she was right. There was nothing that was going to ruin tomorrow. Brandon did a really dramatic yawn.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Night." I curled up on the floor next to Sammy's sleeping bag. It was a habit of mine now to sleep on the floor.

"Night guys."

**********************************************

In the woods in her shack Carla sat next to her crystal ball calling out to any legendary that would listen to her. So far the hypnotic smoke inside the ball remained that way.

"I call fort' any of t'e great and mighty legendary pokemon t'at are willing ta listen. I need help. I need ta ask a question." She stared at the crystal ball. She had even tried looking for Jack but had come up with nothing.

"Why t'is stupid piece of junk!" Carla was beyond frustrated, she wanted to hurtle the ball into the deepest lake she could find. Then she thought of the life at stake and refocused her anger to her calling.

"Is t'eir any legendary out t'ere. T'is involves t'e life of a poor child." She looked hard into the ball trying to discern anything out of the smoke. There! No it was just a small change in the light. Wait, why had the light changed? Carla turned around and looked into the huge eyes of Celebi. She smiled and gestured for the time pokemon to sit.

"Celebi, t'ank you for blessing me wit' your presence." Celebi floated to a small seat next to Carla.

"Why have you disturbed my sleep Carla?" Carla was a little surprised. She would have thought a legendary would sound more mystical and powerful.

"I need ta ask a question." Celebi sighed.

"It's about the Jolteon boy isn't it?"

"Yes. Why?" Celebi's face remained blank of expression.

"Why what?" Carla was a little annoyed by the little green pokemon.

"Why did you turn _him _into the Jolteon? I had a thief with no life picked out to take that place." Celebi stared at her.

"I am not the one who did this."

"Then who?!"

"They did." He gestured back behind Carla. Carla turned around and had to hold her breath not to gasp. Behind her stood some of the greatest legendary pokemon ever. Mew, Jirachi, Ho-Oh, Lugia, and even Arceus.

"I...I..." Mew held up a hand to silence her.

"We know why you have called us here Carla." It had been hard dealing with Celebi now she was facing the most powerful pokemon of all time.

"Then please tell me. Why this boy?" Mew actually looked a little sorrowful.

"Unfortunately we cannot tell you."

"Then why did you bother coming?" Jirachi rubbed his eyes.

"For one, so that you would stop disturbing our sleep." Ho-Oh spoke.

"And also to make sure everything went according to plan." Carla looked confused.

"What plan?" Mew glared at Ho-Oh.

"We can't tell you about that either." Carla sighed in defeat.

"So what is the point of you showing up?" Arceus talked.

"What you don't know is that tomorrow there is a natural storm that is supposed to occur. You do not have the strength to hold back that one and your curse."

"So what do I do about the other storm?" Lugia grinned.

"Hello? I practically created storms." Mew rolled her eyes.

"Lugia will be holding back the natural storm; your curse is still up to you. We must go now, you too Celebi." Celebi yawned.

"Fine by me." Carla grabbed Mew's hand. Everyone held their breath and stared. Humans do not touch legendaries unless there was a special occasion. You should see what Lugia did to the last human that tried to ride his back (not Ash).

"Please, I need to know. Will the boy be returned to normal?" Mew looked at her truly sorry.

"I can't say." And they were gone. Carla stood there in silence. She finally decided to sleep to keep her energy for tomorrow.

**********************************

When I woke up it was still dark out. Just how I wanted it. I wanted to see myself turn back to normal. I saw that it was six thirty and ran to the bathroom. Just as I got there the sun reached over the horizon. Immediately I felt myself grow longer and wider. I could feel the fur pull back into me to a point. I was able to stand up in a few seconds. The transformation didn't do much. I was just able to stand and had less fur. You couldn't really tell that I was naked. I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. For the first time in almost a week I was able to fix my own human breakfast. As I sat down to my breakfast of cereal I was able to appreciate the sound of sun hitting the ground instead of rain.

I heard the patter of feet running down the stairs. I looked up to see my parents, Sammy, and Brandon in front of me. Sammy squealed.

"It worked!! You still look like a Jolteon but it's close enough!" She ran up to me and hugged me. Brandon stood by and studied me while my parents fussed about me.

"Did the transformation hurt? Are you feeling ok?" I just nodded and smiled at all of them. Brandon finally spoke up.

"Dude, you look...awesome!" I laughed so did everyone else with me. Then we heard knocking at the door.

"Hello? We heard all the laughter going on in here. Is Andrew better?" I froze, it was Sammy's parents. How were we going to explain this to them? The door opened and Sammy's dad walked in.

"How's everyone this morn...what the hell is that?!?!" He completely freaked out and backed against the wall. Sammy's mom did the same when she saw me. Sammy calmly walked up to them.

"Mom, dad. This is Andrew, both of them." They both looked at me and looked at Sammy.

"Sammy are you insane?" I stood up and walked over to them carefully. The initial shock had worn off but they were still freaked.

"It is me." They both recognized my voice and looked up at me.

"Andrew? How did this happen?" I explained to them both how this had all happened. With helpful tid-bits from Sammy, Brandon, and my parents. Cory walked in and also helped with the conversation.

"Mom, dad. I'm a witch." Kind of. By the time I had finished my story they weren't as freaked about Cory as they would have been. Though they still freaked.

"What? Cory how could you?" Cory spoke calmly.

"Don't worry it's not full-time and I'm not worshipping the devil or anything. I still hope to become a pilot." They both just slumped back into the chair they were sitting in. Sammy's mom was the first to speak.

"So much to take in in such a small amount of time. Andrew, I'm so sorry about all of this. You should have told us earlier. Cory, I still can't believe it, but as long as you're not doing anything bad it's ok." Cory and her mom hugged. Sammy's dad just sat in a daze. I guess the shock of it all was to much for him. We just let him sit there. Then Brandon's dad walked in.

"Hey everyone...what the hell is that thing?!?!" And we did the whole thing over again. I was glad that everyone was up to date with what was happening to me now. The parents took it all surprisingly well. Except that now we had two dads sitting in a daze. We decided to let the dad continue to sit and think while we moved to the living room.

"So are you going to the dance Andrew?" I blushed.

"Actually you're daughter already asked me to it." Immediately it was like Sammy's mom had gone back about 30 years to a 16 year old girl. She shrieked so loud my eardrums nearly blew. My mom got caught up with the excitement and soon they were both celebrating like two cheerleaders who had just both been elected prom queen. Sammy, Brandon, and I both tried to back away from the disaster zone, however Sammy was drawn back in. The moms wanted to get Sammy the best dress they could find.

"Mom I'm telling you I already have a dress."

"What does it look like? Did you have it custom made?"

"Mom, you have to wait untill tonight, like Andrew." Now the moms turned into teenage girls who had been told they had lost prom queen.

"Fine. Andrew?" Uh-oh now I was being drawn back in. "What are you going to do for...your last day?" Everyone got quiet, I really hadn't thought about it; I had been so focused on going to the dance that I had forgotten that I had a whole day before it. School was already out, the dance didn't really count as school, so I had 12 hours until the dance.

"I don't know." Brandon and Sammy both looked at each other and smiled. Brandon chuckled.

"We thought you wouldn't figure something out. So Sammy and I came up with some ideas for the day. But first let's get you dressed." Brandon took me to my room while Sammy tried to fend for herself against the moms.

Brandon was pretty good with disguises. I couldn't show my face around town as a Jolteon; so Brandon dressed me up with clothes covering up my whole body and a mouth mask. My eyes were the only thing visible. The girls were impressed also. Sammy was very impressed.

"Good job Brandon. I'm actually surprised at how well you dressed him." I felt like a doll on display after the little girl was done dressing it.

"Hey I'm not completely useless you know." Sammy giggled.

"Well, we better get going. We have a long day ahead of us." Sammy and Brandon both got on either side of me and pretty much pulled me out the door. The moms were left to gossip, and the dads to daze.

The first thing we did was see a movie. It was a the new one that had come out when I was a Jolteon and I had been wanting to see, but couldn't since pokemon weren't allowed. We all laughed during the whole movie. Next Sammy and Brandon dragged me to actually _watch _some battles at the gym. I realized that fighting as a pokemon was actually more fun than watching. Sammy and Brandon noticed that I was getting a little depressed and decided to move on to the next stop on, what they called, Sammy, Brandon, and Andrew's Day of Fun! I didn't really care how embarassing the name was, I was just glad to be human for one last time. Sammy was really excited about the next stop.

"Well Andrew, we have time for one more thing before the dance. I think you'll like this the most. In fact, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it." I reluctantly closed my eyes and let Brandon and Sammy walk me the rest of the way. It took a long time and I had no clue where we were.

"Ok dude, open your eyes." When I opened my eyes we were in the middle of a field. It was completely surrounded by trees and had flowers popping up everywhere. Bellossom, Vileplume, and Sunflora ran around in the grass. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful guys." Sammy smiled.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Sammy and Brandon both turned me toward the middle of the field. Out in the middle of a field stood a lone swing set, with three seats. I know this doesn't make much since but when we were really small, Sammy and I would go to the park with our parents and we would always spend the whole time swinging. That's how we met Brandon. Sammy accidentally knocked him over trying to do a 360 on the swing. Luckily no one was hurt, but after that Brandon actually joined us on the swings. But when we had to start school we had to go to the swing set after school. Then we started getting homework and couldn't go until after our homework was done; then we got more friends and couldn't goo to the swings at all. I hadn't even realized how much I had missed them.

"Wow...guys...this is." Sammy hugged me and Brandon gave me a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about it, man. We just found it out here and thought you would like it." I laughed.

"Thanks." Sammy looked up at me.

"Well, come on let's go." We ran as hard as we could, which was pretty hard for me with my Jolteon feet. But when we got up to the swings I ran my hand over the wood, careful not to get a splinter. It was your standard swingset with the kind of leather plastic for the seats and oak. I carefully sat on the seat in the middle while Sammy and Brandon both sat down beside me. We swung for what seemed like hours. I had the most fun in my life in those two hours. But eventually the time came that we had to leave and get ready for the dance.

"Thanks guys, for everything." Brandon gave me a big smile.

"You know, most of it was my idea." Sammy hit him.

"HA! Please you're about as sentimental as an Ursaring." I laughed.

"Alright guys, see you soon." I went into my house. We had all decided to meet at the school for the dance. I couldn't wait.

******************************************

Carla couldn't take much more. Fighting off a storm was harder than it looks. She had to literally hold back the storm. Carla sat with her back to a black wall of lightning and rain. Sweat nearly poored off her face in her exhertion. Physically it looked as if she was doing nothing but sitting there. But in her head Carla was pushing and punching her way through a sea of black, torrental magic. Carla had already nearly fainted twice, she didn't know how much more she could take. Then in her mind she saw a bright tall figure approaching. It was Cory.

"Child! I told you not to come here!" Cory defiantly sat beside Carla and focused inside. Cory stood next to Carla in her mind and fought tooth and nail with the magic. Instead of being grateful Carla was getting angrier.

"Child!! Leave, NOW!!" Cory didn't stop fighting to talk to Carla, she just yelled.

"I am not letting you face this thing alone Carla! You can say whatever you want but I'm staying!" Carla glanced over at her student. Cory was beautiful even when fighting against powerful dark magic. She saw the concern and power Cory's aura exerted. She nodded.

"Fine." Cory smiled and continued to fight with new vigor. Carla though was wondering how Lugia was holding up with his storm.

*************************************

Lugia soared through the storm with his eyes closed and his head swaying. It was almost like he was listening to a concert than fighting off a storm.

"Man, they gave me the easiest job in the world!!" Lugia soared up over the clouds and looked down at the black cloud, watched in marvel as the lightning flashed and rain flew in all directions. Then he dove straight back in.

************************************************

I stood back and looked at my reflection. I had accumulated some muscle from being a Jolteon and I filled the suit out nicely. I barely noticed my Jolteon features, except my head. I was still going to have to wear the hat and scarf. When I stepped downstairs my parents were there to greet me. My mom rushed up to me and hugged me, crying.

"Oh, Andrew. I'm so proud of you. You're going through this whole thing and you still have the courage to go to the dance; and with a pretty girl like Sammy." I blushed.

"Mom..." But my dad stepped up before I could finish.

"Andrew, I want you to know that we will always love you. No matter what, whether pokemon or human, whether you stole or not, anything. We just want what's best for you." I had never heard something like this from my dad. He had always been the dad who would usually keep his emotions bottled up. This was huge. I felt tears come to my eyes and I tried to quickly brush them away.

"Dad...mom...thank you. I love you both too." We all hugged and I smiled and cried. My mom cried also and a single tear fell down my dad's face. As we seperated my parents gave me a simple rose to give to Sammy. I smiled, roses were Sammy's favorite flower.

***

When I got to the dance a lot of kids were there. I was very surprised usually not many kids showed up to these kinds of things. I carefully maneuvered myself to the punch table where we had all agreed to meet. I was really curious about who Brandon had brought. He had had his eye on Sarah Kartley for a while. I smiled when I saw Brandon walk up to me with this beautiful girl holding his arm. I couldn't recognize her, she definitely didn't go to this school.

"Wow Brandon. Who's this?" The girl giggled.

"Do you not recognize me, Andrew?" I froze, I knew that voice.

"Joan?" She laughed.

"Yep it's me in the flesh, literally!" I was shocked.

"But...I...huh?" Brandon laughed this time.

"I asked Cory if she could do a little something." I was still confused.

"But...I...huh?" Joan rolled her eyes this time.

"It's only temporary. No one gets hurt and I'll turn back into a pokemon around the same time you do." I saw Brandon's expression sadden for a minute, then he just got back up.

"Yep, so we're going to make this night the most fun we can!" Joan smiled. I gave the human Joan a good look, she had beautiful long, blond hair. She had some muscle tone and pale skin, her face was bright and she had a great smile. She looked at me confused.

"Don't tell me you're getting a crush on me?" She and Brandon laughed while I blushed. "Yeah dude, you have bigger fish to fry." Brandon pointed behind me and I turned around.

My breath was taken away from me. Sammy stood in the middle of the room every single head was turned towards her. Her dress was amazing, it was designed in a Jolteon fur pattern was slim and was just perfect on her. Her hair was fixed so that it waved down her back and framed her face at the same time. She also was actually wearing makeup, her cheeks had a sparkly yellow blush, her eyeshadow was a dust of violet, and her lipstick was only a slight shade darker than her regular lip color. No one in the room moved, all the guys gawked, while most of the girls glared. Then she moved and the magic was broken.

"Hey guys what's up? I see Andrew found out about Joan." Brandon and I were only able to stand and stare. Sammy looked confused at Joan.

"What's up with them?" Joan smiled.

"They found out what a real woman looks like." Sammy walked right next to me and grabbed my arm.

"Well Joan, let's show these boys how women dance." Joan laughed and grabbed Brandon's arm.

"Let's" And before I knew it I was swept off my feet and onto the dance floor. The night started with fast songs so we were just goofing off for the first part of the night. Joan had surprisingly good moves for never dancing before in her life. Then things got slow. The DJ put on a really slow song for "couples only". Joan and Brandon pulled away from me and Sammy and disappeared somewhere among the mass of people. Sammy put her hand on my shoulder, it felt so light and small, and grabbed my hand while I carefully placed my hand on her hip. We swayed along with the beat of the song and just looked into each other's eyes. I felt like we were all alone in the middle of a thousand kids. I was lost in her beautiful cerulean eyes.

It kind of just, happened. I moved my head forward and she moved in with me. It was an amazing kiss. It felt like electricity running through my body when I powered up for a Thunder. All of my senses opened up like when I was running through a forest with Agility. I never wanted it to end, but it eventually had to. I opened my eyes and stared into the shining pools of Sammy's. She smiled and pulled us towards the door to the outside. As we passed through the crowd we found Brandon and Joan kissing. I don't know who was more surprised us, or them. Joan was tripping over her own words.

"Andrew, Sammy...I...uh..." Sammy and I gave each other a knowing smile. Brandon and Joan blushed and followed us out. We walked to the park, which was on the edge of the town and had the forest close to it, and all took a seat on a rather large bench. We all sat in silence and looked up into the stars. Sammy placed her head on my shoulder, I smiled and leaned back into her. Joan and Brandon had recovered from their embarassment and actually started to kiss some more. Sammy and I just giggled and kept looking to the stars.

Then we heard some rustling in the forest. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the forest. In the dark I saw a flash of bright green, it could have been an Oddish or Shroomish. I decided to walk back to the group. But there was more rustling in the forest. I had had enough of anything to do with the forest so I just turned and walked away.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Follow me!!" I turned around and everyone else jumped up and ran over to me. Floating between two trees was Celebi with his arms crossed.

"Well? Come on!" Celebi flew off into the forest and we all ran after him. Sammy and Joan were finding it hard to run in their dresses but seemed to cope. Brandon tried to talk while we ran.

"Andrew, any idea what's going on?" I wish I could tell him, but I honestly had no clue. So I just kept my mouth shut and focused on running after Celebi.

**Well I lied. One more chapter and I swear that is it.**

**DJ: By the way he lost the fight during the story.**

**I did not! We had a draw.**

**DJ: Let's just get this story over with I'm tired of arguing with you pointlessly. I always win.**

**Grrrr. Reviewers it's your turn to talk. Review so you can get a part in my ending speech. Have fun!**


	14. Sammy

**I can't believe I finally have my final chapter finished. The end of my first story on FanFiction. I want to thank all the reviewers, and the readers who didn't review.**

**DJ: Yeah, yeah. Can we get this over with already?**

**Yes let's then I can get rid of you.**

**DJ: Haha. Yeah like you can get rid of me.**

**Please just review when your done reading.**

**Sammy**

Celebi was really fast. We had a tough time keeping up with the little thing, if it wasn't for his bright green color we would have lost him a long time ago. I was a little worried about why the guardian of the forest wanted us. But I couldn't think about it for to long or I would lose sight of Celebi. I was really impressed with Sammy and Joan running with us while not ripping their dresses. Sammy seemed a little angry with her perfect being ruined.

"Celebi better have a good reason for ruining your last day!" I cringed, I still didn't like thinking that in three hours I would be a Jolteon for the rest of my life. But Sammy had a point, Celebi better have a good explanation. Otherwise he has one semihuman Jolteon, two mad girls, and Brandon on him. We kept running for what seemed like forever and it didn't look like we were any closer to Celebi, or wherever Celebi was taking us. But just when I was about to turn around and give up this Psyduck chase, a clearing in the forest opened out in front of us. We slowed down and cautiously walked into the grassy plain. It was just that, plain, all there was was grass as far as the eye could see. With no sign of Celebi. We were all miffed, Brandon especially.

"Oh, come on!! You're just gonna mess with us like that!? What's wrong with you?! What kind of sick sense of humor is this?!" I noticed a figure approaching us.

"Hey Brandon!" But he wouldn't listen.

"We followed you all the way out here for nothing!! How are we even supposed to get back?! Some kind of forest guardian you are!!" I started to get embarassed and ran up to Brandon and put my hand over his mouth. He quickly pulled my hand off and glared at me.

"Dude, what?" I pointed to the figure. Brandon got really quiet. We all moved back towards the trees to hide from the stranger. I held my breath as the shadow moved closer and closer to us. I gasped when I realized who it was. It was Jack. An intense rage filled me; no one tried to hold me back as I lept from the bushes and straight at Jack. I had the element of surprise and he went down. But he was a good fighter also and had me on my back soon enough. He panted out his words.

"What are you doing here?" I glared back at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Do you even realize what you've done to me?" He actually grinned at this. I threw him off me and tackled him, I wanted to tear him limb from limb. But a bright light stopped me.

"Alright that's enough!" The voice was soft but commanding. Jack and I backed away from each other. Eyeing each other warily my friends moved to me and waited to see what would happen. The light faded away a little and coming down from it was every single legendary pokemon known to man. We all gasped and stared in awe at them. The last to float down from the light was a small, pink, cat like creature. Mew floated towards us and looked between me and Jack.

"Andrew, I know you have been through alot, but please understand it was for the best. And Jack I know you are angry about your past, but hopefully tonight you will change your mind." Jack's face grew dark and his fists tightened. His voice came out low and was very frightening.

"I...will never...forgive my parents or all those who hurt me." Mew stared at Jack and said nothing more to him. She turned to the other legendary pokemon and her voice resonated through the clearing.

"Legendaries from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, thank you so much for coming here this evening to act as judges to this case." Brandon, Sammy, Joan, and I all gave each other a confused look. Brandon never knew how to keep his mouth shut and spoke up to them.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Arceus blinked and in the next moment Brandon was stuck in a glass cage. Arceus casually walked over to the cage.

"Maybe now you will learn to watch your tongue. Don't worry you will have enough air left by the end of this." Arceus took his time walking back and no one dared to rush him. Mew hardly blinked at Arceus' feat while Sammy and Joan rushed to Brandon. Unfortunately I was rooted to the spot by the gaze of every single legendary pokemon known to mankind. When Arceus reached the area he had originally appeared he gestured to Mew to continue.

"The case is a dispute over the bodies of Jack, the Jolteon, and Andrew, the human. In contrary to the original rules we will not allow the murder of Jack. So anyone with ideas on how to settle said dispute please step forward." Dispute? That's what they thought this was? This was my life! I wanted to yell at them to just give my body back to me. But before I could say anything Latias and Latios floated forward. They were both able to talk in complete unison.

"We think that a reasonable end to this would be to cut the body in half and see which one cares about it more." Jack and I both froze, there was no way they were serious. But Latias and Latios were staring at Mew with completely serious expressions. Mew looked back with expressionless eyes and sighed.

"Unfortunately, humans are not as resiliant as we are and it might kill one of them." Latias and Latios both bowed their heads and backed away in acceptance of the failure of their plan. Jack and I both let go of the breaths we were holding. As soon as the two Guardians of Alto Mare were back in their places Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos all took a place in front of Mew. The three did not speak in unison like the two before them had, but instead Moltres stepped forward.

"We suggest that we settle this as quickly as possible and just let the boy be a human again and the Jolteon remain a human also." I did not like this idea, I wanted Jack to have to pay for what he had put me through. Mew apparently felt the same way.

"The Jolteon in question stole this body and retains it under "mysterious" circumstances."

"Mysterious?! He stole that body from me!" Mew and the other pokemon stared at me with cold, unfeeling eyes. No, wait, I think I saw a small glimmer of pity from Jirachi. Groudon stood and didn't bother moving in front of Mew. His voice was rough, deep, and loud.

"Perhaps the boy is right. Maybe we should switch them back." Kyogre glared at Groudon. Kyogre spoke in a female watery voice.

"The Jolteon attained that body by an old witching law, he has a right to keep it." More pokemon stood to argue. I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything. I glanced over at Sammy, Joan, and Brandon who all looked at me with worried eyes. Mew looked very annoyed by the sudden uproar. She took to the sky and waved her hands sending a massive thunderclap as her voice shook everyone.

"SILENCE!! We will settle this the old-fashioned way. They will fight to submission. The two will be transformed into Jolteon and will fight until one faints, or dies." This decision was met with a few sighs and nods of agreement. I gulped, hopefully the dying thing would not happen. Jack stood silently across from me and didn't say a word as some pokemon moved him to prepare for battle. A collection of Wynaught and Riolu ushered me to the end of the field. I stood there with no one but myself. I really wished that Sammy and the other were there.

I felt the change overcome me slowly, it didn't hurt like the witches curse had, but it was still an uncomfortable feeling. I allowed a few tears to silently roll off my cheeks as I realized this could be my last transformation. As soon as the change was complete a voice whispered for me to begin.

I rushed off into the middle of the field where everyone had been. But the field was completely deserted. I saw a flash in the distance and it came hurtling straight into my side. Cruel laughter filled the air as I flew ten feet in the air.

"This is going to be too easy." I jumped up from the ground and smacked my skull into his. He stumbled back in a daze. I dashed off before he could shake it off. I had to come up with some kind of plan. Obviously electricity wasn't going to do much to him. But that also meant it wouldn't do much to me either. I heard footsteps running behind me and I turned my head to see Jack steadily catching up with me.

I flicked off a few Pin Missiles to slow him down. I hope this will be over with soon.

**Sammy's POV**

Mew had collected us all and sent us floating above the field to watch the battle. I was really worried about Andrew, sure he could handle himself in a normal fight. But this obviously wasn't going to be a normal fight. I could only stand there and watch as Jack came up behind Andrew and slammed into his side. Andrew got back up and slammed into Jack's skull which received a cheer from Joan, Brandon, and me. I wanted to yell at Andrew to run, which, thankfully, he did. But Jack was faster apparently and was soon on Andrew. I heard a sharp crack of electricity and smelt the pungent stench of ozone as Jack sent Andrew down with a flash of lightning.

A scream escaped my throat as I watched Andrew fall down. Joan wrapped her arms around me in comfort as Jack jumped on top of Andrew. Andrew was able to roll over and sprint out of the way just in time. Jack rolled into his fall and used Pin Missile, sending a spray of needles all over. A majority of them hit Andrew in his side.

I didn't know how much longer I, or Andrew, could take of this. Andrew was trying to pull the needles out of him while I noticed that Jack was focusing. Light was glowing around him, he was getting ready for something big. Andrew was going to be lost forever if Jack got in that shot. I had to do something. I kicked off my heels and I ran as fast as I could to the end of the invisible platform we were on, wherever the end was. Joan could tell what I was doing and tried to stop me.

"Sammy! Don't there's no telling what could happen!" But I ignored her and kept running forward. My dress tore and fell off in some spots at the bottom, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Andrew. I wanted to be with him forever, no matter what. My bare feet abruptly caught open air and I could feel gravity taking my body for it's eternal roller coaster ride. As I fell I could feel my body changing.

Mew must have decided to include me in the battle. It was strange, it didn't hurt, just strange. I expected what Andrew had described, the prickly feel of fur, the cracking and shortening of the spine. But instead my skin became smooth and wet, my spine shortened but not nearly as much as it should have for a Jolteon. I could feel my ears elongate and some kind of other growth move around my skull. The tail that grew was much longer than I had suspected it to be and it parted at the end. When I hit the ground I noticed that I was not a Jolteon at all but a Vaporeon.

**Andrew's POV**

After Jack had broadsided me with his Pin Missile whirlwind I had to try and dislodge some of the needles. All the while I was trying to pull the needles out I noticed Jack focusing his energy into a big electricity attack. I had to move fast, but with the needles still in place I had no choice but to sit there and try to remove them as fast as I could. It took only a few seconds for me to realize I wouldn't have enough time. This was it, he was going to finish me off and I was going to spend the rest of my life as a Jolteon. I would never have a second kiss with Sammy, never be able to hang out with my friends. I took a deep breath as a single tear rolled down my face. I closed my eyes to my fate and waited for the inevitable crack of electricity.

But instead I heard a thud hit the ground. I opened my eyes to find a rather disgruntled Vaporeon standing between me and Jack. Jack was furious at having his concentration disturbed.

"Who the Hell are you?!?!" The Vaporeon walked coolly next to me and helped me to remove my needles. She whispered softly into my ear.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this." I was shocked, the Vaporeon was Sammy! Jack was still angry.

"Hey! You can't do that! It has to be against the rules or something!" Sammy stood up straight and looked Jack in the eye.

"I don't see anyone stopping me." Jack jumped at her. I was still in to much pain to move and could only watch as Sammy expertly dodged him and sprayed him hard with a Water Gun. Jack was pushed off far away. Sammy quickly rushed to my side and helped me remove the rest of the needles.

With the needles out I could move again, I still had some pain but I could move without passing out. It wasn't long before Jack was coming back with avengance. He was moving a lot faster than last time. I turned to look at Sammy who was very attractive in our pokemon forms.

"Sammy, you shouldn't have come here. You might lose your humanity also if we lose."

"I don't care."

"But Sammy..."

"I...don't...care. Andrew, I want to be with you forever, whether as humans or pokemon." I looked at her at a loss for words. I wished I could kiss her right there, but then we heard a mocking voice call to us a few feet away.

"Aww, look at the adorable couple. How sweet." Jack had sparks flying across his body, he was rippling with anger and power. "How about we get this over with. Okay?"

I stepped forward and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Bring it."

I was ready for him this time our lightning bolts hit at the exact same time and dissipated quickly. We both jumped backwards and kept an even distance. I heard clapping hands behind me. Sammy was using Helping Hand. I felt a temporary surge of power run through me. I focused that power into a Pin Missile attack straight towards Jack. He sent electricity running through them and they exploded into yellow dust. He was too powerful, somehow his power had nearly doubled from before. Even with Sammy to help me, this was going to be difficult.

Sammy used a Tackle to throw Jack off balance and gave me a chance to take a lunge at him. I hit him as hard and fast as I could but he blew me off of him with another surge of energy. I hit the ground about ten feet away from him and I watched Sammy release another burst of Water Gun from behind. But Jack had somehow anticipated this and leaped into the air and behind Sammy. Before she knew where he had gone Sammy was hit with a wicked Thundershock. Her scream echoed through the forest, her type disadvantage was a serious handicap for us. Sammy ran away from Jack and stood next to me.

In my head I was trying to come up with anything that could help us win this, but every possibility seemed to end in defeat. I turned to Sammy and looked her in the eyes. We said nothing but the silence was all we needed to know that there was no use in fighting any more. I stepped towards Jack, who was powering up another attack. I lifted my head to the sky and yelled.

**Joan's POV**

I had tried to stop Sammy but her heart was stronger than her brain and she kept running. I watched her transform into a Vaporeon as she fell and looked to Mew who kept a blank expression. I turned to Brandon who was kneeling against the glass to see the battle below. As I watched the fight continue I knew that Sammy and Andrew didn't have a chance. Even with two of them Jack had magic to power himself up and heal himself. I had actually tried to talk to one of the legendaries but had only been met with a blank expression and a sigh.

I looked down at Andrew and noticed him lift his head up to us in defeat. NO! It can't end like this. I can't let that son of an Eevee win. Brandon started to beat against his glass barrier and give a silent scream down to Andrew. I knew what I had to do. It went against everything I knew, worry about yourself. But I had to help Andrew. He had grown to be one of my first friends, other than Voltra of course, but even that was more of a working relationship. Andrew was the first person I could feel I could trust my life with. I had to help.

Like Sammy before me I ran as fast as I could, and ended up with my face being slammed into an invisible wall. I turned to Mew who had her arm extended towards me.

"What the Hell Mew!!?" Mew lowered her arm and stared at me, her voice was cold and stern as she spoke to me.

"People can not interfere."

"But what about Sammy?"

"We can not stop true love, only transform it so it has a fighting chance." In spite of my anger I actually giggled a little. Mew apparently didn't realize that she had made a joke. She tilted her head and stared at me with a confused look on her face.

"What is funny?" The fact she didn't realize her own joke made me laugh harder. Now Mew was starting to become angry.

"What is so funny?!" Some of the legendaries caught on and started to laugh also, this made me laugh even harder. Mew's pink fur around her face started to turn darker as she became more embarrassed.

"I demand that someone tell me what is funny about any of this!!" I was nearly doubled over laughing now as the majority of the legendaries were laughing. Below the laughter from above had caused Sammy and Jack to join with Andrew in staring up at the sky. Mew seemed to have steam rising from her beet red head in her anger. Just as she looked like she would blow a huge thunder crack was heard and two figures appeared from seemingly nowhere, it was Cory and Carla. Both looked worn out but Cory seemed to have this new air about her that she didn't have before, it was both powerful and mysterious. She seemed to glow with whatever she had in her now. Carla just looked like she might fall over, but she kept up straight as best she could and moved right up to Mew. All laughter completely dissappeared as Carla stood in front of Mew only a few inches from each others faces. Carla kept eye contace with Mew the whole time she spoke. Cory stood by obediently and watched.

"I remove my curse from t'is child." There was almost and audible surprise from the group of legendaries. Mew kept eye contact with the witch also.

"You can't do that. It is not allowed, the old witching rules..."

"Bah! To t'e old witching rules, I introduce you to t'e new legacy of witches." Carla waved her arm towards Cory who walked to her mentor's side and stood there. Mew started to turn red once again.

"The battle to decide their humanity has already taken place and is well under way." Carla and Cory glanced down.

"I see, t'en we're going to have to stop it." Cory opened her hand downwards at the group of battlers.

**Andrew's POV**

Just as I was about to shout to Mew in defeat laughter started to sound from above. Jack and Sammy both looked up also. A few minutes later a bright glow eminated around us and lifted us up. When the glow dissappeared the legendaries Cory, Carla, and the others were all standing on seemingly thin air. Mew was as angry as could be and literally had steam rising from her head.

"How dare you interupt a battle!" Carla kept a calm face and looked Mew straight in the eyes.

"I have already told you t'is battle is not necessary. My generation of witches is absolite. Our apprentices are taking over, t'e old witching rules are over. What t'e new witches say about our old curses goes." At this Mew turned to her colleagues and they all spoke in hushed voices. My heart was beating a thousand beats a minute. Jack stood with a silent anger coming off of him. The legendaries meeting broke and Mew turned to us. She seemed much more calm and collected than before.

"After reviewing the evidence we have reached the conclusion that...you are right. You stepping down has efficiently terminated your own laws. The new witching order has begun, and it's leader shall be your apprentice." Cory walked over to Mew and looked at her with respect.

"Thank you Mew. I wish for all the old curses of the last order to be revoked." As soon as she said it Sammy and I both felt the transformation start. But unlike the other transformations this one was quick, painless, and was accompanied by a healing golden light. Sammy and I both held each other and wept silently. I wouldn't be able to thank Cory enough. Jack was even angrier now.

"You can't do this to me! I almost had them defeated. I almost had an actual life. I'm stuck as a freak for the rest of my life now! My own parents didn't want me!" Cory and Carla both walked over to Jack with silent pity. Cory stooped down to Jack who had started to cry and touched his head. Cory and Jack both closed their eyes. Cory mumbled something under her breath and then stood back up. Jack looked up to Cory with confusion on his face.

"They, wanted me?" Cory gave a small nod and smiled. "But they were chased down by others and hid me on that hill while they risked their lives for me." Cory nodded again. Jack smiled a little and started to cry again. He remained silent for the rest of the conversation. Celebi floated forward and observed all that Cory had already done.

"I believe this new witching order will be called the Golden Witching Hour. The Dark Witch Order is over." Most of the legendaries simply nodded their heads. Mew turned to the rest of the legendaries and spoke in a loud voice again.

"This meeting is over, may you all have safe travels home." Group by group the legendaries flew, walked, or simply dissappeared from view. All until Mew and Celebi were left. Mew put us all down softly onto the ground.

"I hope to see you again in your travels someday. This meeting was very...interesting." With that Mew twirled into a pink ball of energy and floated straight up to the heavens. Celebi turned to us.

"I actually hope that none of you ever disturb my sleep again, especially you." He pointed to Cory. "Now good night." And then we were alone.

I walked over to Cory and hugged her.

"Thank you so much." She hugged me back and we stayed like that until exhaustion took me over.

*****************************************

The next morning I sat up straight in bed. I shot out of bed and into the bathroom. I checked all over and not one patch of fur was on me. I was so happy I started to scream, which woke my parents up. They started to cheer with me, which woke up Sammy's family. They also joined us in celebration. We all celebrated by having a huge family breakfast. Brandon and his dad came over just in time for breakfast also. Brandon high-fived me and we both laughed. I have never had a happier morning in my life.

*A few days later*

A day after the huge party Cory broke the news to her parents that she would be setting up headquarters in their house for the new witches coven. Her dad nearly fainted but her mom simply laughed and agreed, she even asked to help Cory with the decorating.

A day after that Sammy, Brandon, and I went to the forest to find Joan. She found us in the plain with the swingset. She was back to a Jolteon and was simply staring at the swingset. When she heard us approaching she ran to us and leaped into Brandon's arms. He hugged her and laughed. We were able to convince her to come back home with us. We were also able to make Cory turn her into a human, permanently. Brandon and Joan kissed and hugged for a long time. Obviously Sammy and I were an item now and we had our fair share of kissing on the front porch.

It was there that we made our decision. Me, Sammy, Brandon, and Joan were going to start our lives as trainers. Our parents took the news well and fussed to get us all the right equipment the next day. Today we were headed off. I hugged my mom and dad goodbye. Mom was starting to cry.

"Now remember to change your you-know-whats every day." I blushed and Sammy, Brandon, and Joan laughed. Dad patted me on the back and they watched us go without a whole lot of goodbyes and crying. As we reached to city limits we started to talk and joke until I heard running behind us. I turned around to see Cory running like heck for us.

"Thank God I reached you guys. Andrew and Joan I need to talk to you."

"What is it Cory?" She panted and stood up looking Joan and I in the eye.

"The effects of the old witching order is strong and unfortunately, you both need to transform into Jolteons at least once a month." I sighed, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Don't worry you won't slowly turn into a Jolteon. And the day can be whenever you want it to. Also I hope you guys have a safe adventure." She mumbled some words and a small glow surrounded us.

"That should keep you guys relatively safe for a while. Good luck little sis." With that she turned around and walked back into town. We turned and walked out beyond the city limits. I guess Joan and I could live with becoming Jolteon once a month. We started to talk again when a gray Jolteon appeared in front of us. Sammy and I froze in terror. But Jack just walked over to us and started to rub on Sammys leg. We relaxed. I stooped down to Jack's level.

"What do you want?" Jack walked to Sammy and pushed his nose against one of the pokecollars she had attached to her belt. I was astonished.

"You want to come with us?" He nodded. I heard a rustling in the bushes. Behind us a duo of a Vaporeon and a Eevee showed up. They looked mean and were staring straight at Jack. I had an idea what they were here for. I put my leg in front of Jack and stared the other pokemon down. Brandon released Bella. The pokemon knew they were outmatched and slowly backed away to the bushes.

"I think it would be best if he stayed with us." I actually felt sorry for the guy who tried to steal my life. Sammy agreed and put the collar on Jack. Jack seemed pretty happy about being able to come with us. He jumped around and played with Bella. We all laughed and set off toward the west. Soon, I'll have my own pokemon. I looked around at my friends, Joan and Brandon held hands as they walked. Sammy looked at me and gave me a big smile. I smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze. This was going to be a great adventure.

**End**

***Sob sob* I finished it finally.**

**DJ: Yes finally it's over. Now I can get some rest.**

**You can leave while I finish my next story.**

**DJ: Hmmm, nah. Too much fun stressing you out.**

**Grrrr. Well I'll be working on my next story which already has it's first few chapters up so please read and review! It's called Hope. So I "hope" you all will enjoy it! See you next time!**


End file.
